A Piece Of Paper
by Retse
Summary: What if where there was Yuki Eiri, there was instead Harry Potter? Driven from England by his nightmares, he finds sanctuary in Japan and a life of solitude writing novels. Until that fateful day in the park... HarryPotterGravitation crossover slash
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own either Harry Potter or Gravitation. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Maki Murakami respectively. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

SUMMARY: What if where there was Yuki Eiri, there was instead Harry Potter? Driven from England by his nightmares, he finds sanctuary in Japan and a life of solitude writing novels. Until that fateful day, when he picks up a piece of paper floating towards him…

Hello there, Retse here! This is my very first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it (despite my poor English skills cringe). Anyway, this idea just came and pelted me one day and wouldn't let go so here I am! I would've asked one of my friends to write this if it wasn't for the fact she seems to have something against slash, yaoi, shonenai, etc… (but don't worry, I'll convert her one day I will!) and yes I am warning you now **THIS WILL BE SLASH** but it'll be pretty light stuff (unless someone wants to volunteer to write something lol). Pairing? You should be able to tell from the summary (it was just screaming 'pair me! pair me!' along with my other surprise!pairing(s) depending on how this will go).

Anyway, I'm also looking for beta if anyone is brave enough to go over my crap (or wants to help me write it)? Actually I wouldn't be even writing this if it wasn't for the fact I didn't think anyone else would. Thanks for taking the time to read this though! By the way, parts of this don't differentiate at all from the anime (apart from a few name changes); the changes will be more drastic as the fic goes on…

**A Piece Of Paper.**

**Prologue.**

A change in place

A twist in fate

He walked right by

When he should have stopped

The paper's passed on

And so has this destiny

The wind blew hard and his lyrics slipped from his fingers.

"Oh, no," the pink-haired teenager said before chasing after it. It fluttered around, teasing him, always beyond his grasp. And just when it was within his reach, he bumped into a stranger. But there was no time to stop, so mumbling a quick, "sorry", he raced on through the night.

Yellow eyes flickered, "Baka", he mumbled and the blond-haired stranger faded into the darkness.

Past the trees, cutting through the wind, then an abrupt stop. The teen finally caught up with the paper, however it was something else that had stopped it first. Someone else.

Draped in the shadows, a man stood silent, eyes cast down eclipsed by his dark hair studying the bit of paper he held in his hand.

"Um," was all the younger man could utter, his eyes focused on the person before him, for some reason uncertain of what to do.

"Did you write this?" he questioned the teen, gaze lifted to meet the others.

Emerald met Amethyst.

The latter mentally shook himself from his stunned stupor, yet he could not tear his gaze from raven-haired individual.

"Yes," he replied after the moment's silence, "Could I…?" He hesitated, "have it back?"

"_What's wrong with me? Why did I hesitate?_" he wondered.

Another moment's silence, and he was unable to hold the intense green stare that seemed to reach within his soul, tearing his eyes away to look upon the glittering Tokyo skyline.

"Here," murmured a voice so close, too close. Startled, the purple-eyed man turned sharply to the source, and found himself once more lost within the green stare, a startled gasp escaping from his lips.

"_When had he moved towards me…? I heard nothing…_" echoed in his mind.

The paper was then thrust into his hands, cutting through his thoughts. Blinking in confusion, Shuichi glanced down, mind no longer dazed, slowly taking in the series of events.

"Who…" he began but as he glanced upwards, the man was no longer there. Swiftly spinning round, searching for the tall, dark figure, his eyes caught the other walking on as if nothing had happened, "Wait!" he shouted, hoping to catch the others attention but he was too late, the dark figure had already vanished into the night.

"I didn't thank you…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Huh?"

"I said have you finished the song. You know that's the third time I had to repeat something. Are you sure you're okay?" the red head questioned.

Glancing up at his friend Hiro, Shuichi could see the concern in his friend's eyes, "I just…"

"Ooooooooh," whimpered Sakano, "You haven't finished have you? We're doooomed!" he exclaimed, twisting like a tornado of worry until he ran into a wall, then sliding down it in resignation and despair.

"Of course he has Sakano-san," said Hiro turning back toward his friend, "It's in his hands, right Shuichi?" he pointed out while reaching out for the torn out notebook paper gripped in the younger man's hands but before he could tug it out from the other's grasp, Shuichi pulled away.

"No," he said.

Faltering, Hiro stammered "Huh?"

A muffled sob escaped from Sakano's spot on the floor, "Not finished…"

"Well, I have but…" the teen hesitated, "but…"

"But?" Hiro coerced as Sakano slowly lifted himself from the ground.

"I wanted to start over," he replied with more force.

"WHAT!" screeched Sakano and promptly fainted.

Ignoring the older man, Hiro stared at his friend in disbelief, "Huh?" he said once more, unable to comprehend the situation. They still needed to record the song before the quickly approaching deadline and Shuichi wanted to REWRITE THE LYRICS! Their DREAM was at stake here!

"But don't worry," Shuichi immediately interjected before Hiro could say anything, "I've already got my inspiration, I just need to write it down and work on it a bit. I'll see you later okay?" And with that, the pink-haired singer rapidly left the building.

With Sakano still unconscious on the floor, only one pair of eyes followed him in stunned silence.

* * *

"Harry, please."

"Stop! There's nothing you can do to convince me. Now leave me alone. Go home, Granger," he snapped. Stalking across his living room, the man dropped himself onto the leather couch, taking out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket but just as he lit it, the woman snatched it from his grasp, threw it on the ground before stamping it angrily. Her gaze showed none of her anger, only her weariness, "You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."

Answering her with a glare, his eyes told her one thing – Do I look like I care!

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time in 5 years, she tried once more, wishing desperately that he would agree out of frustration, "They miss you, Harry."

However, his green eyes merely narrowed further, "Do I look like I'm concerned? They can all rot for all I care. NO, Granger," cutting off any remark from the woman as she opened her mouth, "And it's Evan, not Harry. You should have more respect for the dead," he added before turning his gaze away.

Catching the sob threatening to escape, she shakily replied, "Harry's not dead, Evan. He's just hurt and confused. But if you," pausing to take a deep breath, tears now falling freely, "if he ever needs someone to talk to, he knows where to find me." With one last glance at the younger man, she turned and left closing the door softly behind her.

"Whatever," he whispered, blinking back unshed tears, falling into silent contemplation, watching as one by one, the lights beyond his veranda blinked on throughout the night, the rain blanketing then is a hazy hue. When the moon rose and the sun set, he was gone, despite the rain, despite the wind, while the cigarette ash left forgotten on the floor, scattered by a soft breeze.

* * *

"_A song… words into lyrics, I only have one night… can I do it?_"

He made his way through the busy street, lost in thought, unmindful of the soft rain that chilled him to the bone.

"_And what is it about that man? All I can think about is him… his eyes… What's wrong with me? I'd already finished the lyrics but I want to start all over… because of him… why?_"

"Oh, what a cool car!"

"_Huh?_" Shuichi thought, the loud voice abruptly breaking his train of thought.

"Is it foreign?" questioned one woman, glancing in desire at the sleek vehicle. Shuichi twisted his head in her direction, looking for the car out of habit and watch the black car move its way through traffic.

"_It's him!_" thought Shuichi, unexpectedly recognising the driver through the misty windscreen. Without a second thought, he rushed forwards, thrusting himself over the railing and threw himself in front the car.

"Stop!" he screamed arms flung out as the car slid across the wet road, the people gasping, the car screeching to a halt right in front of him.

Panting from the adrenaline coursing through his body, he watched as the raven-haired man from the park got out of his, a disgruntled look on his features, "If you want to run in front of cars, you'll have to choose another one."

* * *

Shuichi shivered slightly as a breeze blew in from the open veranda door. Sitting on the lone couch in what he supposed was the living room, he glanced around, taking in his surroundings as if it would reveal its owners past, present and personality. It was actually quite bare. Apart from the couch, coffee table and the black box that was present in every household, only a single plant stood in the furthest corner. And apart from the phone, only one of the walls held anything at all. Spread across it was a singular painting of a landscape. No photos. A soft click brought him back from his musings as he watched the older man walk back into the room and throw something at him.

"Towel," he said without pause as he continued his journey to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Shuichi mumbled and started to dry his wet hair before draping it round his shoulders, shielding himself slightly from the cold.

Soft clinking echoes accompanied the pitter-patter of the rain this time, though what the other man was doing was unknown to him. However, soon the clinking stopped and the man stepped out of the kitchen holding two steaming mugs. Handing one of the mugs to Shuichi, "Hot cocoa," he sat himself on the other end of the couch, slumped into it and slowly sipped his cocoa, staring at nothing in particular, "Why did you jump in front of my car?" he asked.

"Thank you," Shuichi repeated once more.

"Hm?" came the faint reply, eyes jerking towards the other, wondering whether the younger man was trying to dodge his question and if he was, for what reason.

"For the towel and the cocoa," Shuichi amended, looking slightly to the left of the man's eyes lest he lost himself in them once again, "And for the park."

But instead of a look of recognition, the green-eyed man offered only a look of confusion before returning his gaze to his mug.

"The other night," Shuichi added, "we met… when a piece of paper of mine got blown away by the wind but… you caught it and gave it back to me. That's why I… stopped you. Thanks. For stopping as well," he finished, a light flush spread across his cheeks when it finally dawned on him how stupid that action had been.

"You're welcome," mumbled the other man after a moment's silence, missing the look of surprise on Shuichi's face.

"_He didn't call me an idiot or scold me or anything…_" Shuichi thought before he realised his lack of manners as well as brains. Placing his mug of cocoa on the coffee table before extending his hand out, he offered a handshake and his name, "Shuichi Shindou. Just call me Shuichi."

The emerald gaze met his once more, "Evan."

* * *

"It cannot be delayed any further, I'm afraid. We'll have to drop Bad Luck. With ASK, a second band in not a necessity anyway."

Paling, Sakano bowed in apology for the fifth time since entering the president's office, "I'm so sorry Malfoy-san, I've been nothing but a burden, but please, I'm sure Shindou will be finished soon," he rushed, sweating profusely, still bowing to the hip.

"Unfortunately I can't offer a further extension," interrupted the blonde, "To be delayed even before the contract has been signed is quite disappointing. If I allow this, how late will he be in the future? There is a schedule that needs to be followed and if he can't stick to it, there will be a lot of problems. The latest I can give you is this afternoon."

"Yes, of course Malfoy-san," Sakano hurried, but before he could try to convince the president for extra time once more, a soft rumbling could be heard.

And it got louder and louder until even the room started to shake slightly.

Then all of a sudden, a thunderous crash could be heard as dust filled the room. As the dust began to settle, a pink-haired figure came into focus, out of breath and panting loudly, a small trickle of blood dribbling down his forehead from where it came into contact with the door.

"Shindou!" Sakano exclaimed in surprise, watching as the young man lift his left hand slowly, revealing a small disc.

"I've finished," he merely said.

"That's wonderful," said Draco after a moment's stunned silence, "Good job Shindou-san, Sakano-san," watching as Sakano stood but a bit straighter, a proud smile on his face while Shuichi was still trying to catch his breath, "However," at this Sakano's face paled alarmingly once more but the blonde ignored him as he raised his hand to nonchalantly gesture at his door, "You'll have to pay for that broken door."

* * *

"Well, whatever made you finish your song is a good thing," concluded Sakano with immense relief as he slipped the disc into the sound system.

"Right," Hiro agreed, "Congratulations on completing the song. Hey, what's wrong?" he then questioned, seeing the forlorn look on his friend's face.

After relating what had happened in the park, with his lyrics and meeting that man, Shuichi watched as Hiro seemed to contemplate some deep and philosophical statement. They were waiting as Sakano fumbled with various electronics and the multitude of remote controls as he tried to play Shuichi's disc.

"Seems to me," Hiro finally mumbled, "you're attracted to this guy."

"What!"

"Just look at how worked up you got over not thanking him and then at the length you went to do so."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shuichi stubbornly denied.

"You jumped in front of a car," Hiro replied dryly.

"But… he's male!"

"So? You can't help who you fall in love with," Hiro countered as Sakano accidentally turned on the TV rather than the sound system in the background, "Anyway, as long as you're happy, nothing else matters. I think you should go tell him how you feel," he continued, staring at his best friend intensely.

"Hiro," Shuichi murmured softly, touched by his friend's loyalty as Sakano flipped through various channels.

"After all, this guy may be the inspiration you need so you actually finish your lyrics on time for once," Hiro added thoughtfully. And with that, Shuichi fell out of his chair, twitching slightly while Sakano spun in frustration, about to tear his own hair out.

Getting off the ground, Shuichi mumbled, "some friend you are…" but before Hiro could respond with some witty, mock-hurt remark, a sound from the TV caught Shuichi's attention.

"…_Japan has become a home to me rather than a second-home after living here for the last five years_," spoke the man being interviewed.

"_Wait I know that voice…_" thought Shuichi.

"It's him!" he suddenly exclaimed aloud.

"…_very diverse. And no, I don't think I will go back to England_."

"_Now your new book…_" inquired the interviewer.

"Ah," announced Hiro knowingly, "So your mystery man is Evan J. Black. Not quite sure what the J stands for but he's a romance novelist from England," he said, eyes still fixed upon the black box, ignoring Sakano who thrashed around in exasperation in the background, "he's not only one of the wealthiest men in Tokyo but also one of the most pursued bachelors as well."

Suddenly the sound system flickered on and Shuichi's song filtered into the room.

_With a terrified look in the eyes,_

_Spit those irritated feelings into the fickle wind_

Crowing in triumph, "Finally! Sorry for taking such a long time," Sakano turned round to face the two band mates only to find half of Bad Luck missing, "What? Where's Shindou?"

"He went to confess," Hiro simply answered.

The door had been flung open and Shuichi was gone.

_The signal that melted_

_Into the cracked roadway_

_Is leaving only a scar behind._

Weaving his way through the masses, he ran. He didn't know why.

_Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow,_

_Chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps. _

_That unfulfillable emotion_

_That never settles down somewhere_

_Just decide to ignore it,_

_Then overtake it._

_Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,_

_For the place_

_We keep struggling towards._

_I want new world._

But soon, that now familiar building rose in the horizon. Without pause, he fades his way up to door. Stopping abruptly, out of breath, he stared at the buzzer.

"_Should I press it? Just so I can see him one more time? Was Hiro right? I want to see him…_" hand slowly raising towards the button, he hesitated, "_What excuse do I have to be here?_"

"What are you doing?" said a new voice, startling Shuichi a few centimetres off the ground. Spinning around sharply, violet eyes fell once more on the raven-haired man.

"I wanted to see you," he answered without thinking, "_Oh no! Tell me I didn't just say that…_"

Yet the other man neither mocked nor insulted him, only stared at him in silent contemplation but before either of them could utter another word, a brunette marched through the door towards the author reaching out as if to stop him escaping, "…busy with what! And don't give me that crap about how you have to finish your book. I know for a fact, you've just released one. Why not take this opportunity for a break? Merlin knows you deserve one," she interrupted, ignoring the man's look of scepticism when she said 'break'.

Instead of answering her immediately however, he wenched himself from her grip, striding up to Shuichi before swinging his arm around the younger mans shoulders, "I **am** busy," he said gesturing at Shuichi with his other hand, leaving the brunette to make the conclusions on her own.

"Oh really, with what?" she challenged, her eyes not hiding how frustrated she was with the other man.

"He's helping me with my lyrics," Shuichi answered, paying no attention to twin looks of surprise as if they had both forgotten he was there and most definitely not mute.

"_Well, that is kind of true…_" he thought pensively.

"Right," Evan suddenly agreed turning back to the brown-haired woman, gaze unwavering even as she glared at them both. Shuichi on the other hand averted his eyes, content instead to stare at the dust particles on the ground while fighting the threatening blush resulting from the arm that had yet to release him.

"So this… this little boy," she finally spoked after a while, paying no heed to the bristling pink-haired teen, "is more important than I am?"

"Yes," he replied without pause.

"You…!" she gasped, anger reigning her emotions but seeing the unrelenting glare of the man she once called brother, grief and a chilling coldness seeped into her blood yet again. She had no right to tell him what's good for him, not anymore, and both knew that.

"Fine," she sighed. Giving Evan one last look of…

"_Resignation? Sorrow? **Longing**?_" Shuichi wondered.

…then one of…

"_Annoyance? Anger? **Jealousy**?_" he wondered once more.

…at Shuichi, she strode away to what he assumed to be her car. When she had finally disappeared from sight, lost in the throng of traffic, Evan released a huge sigh of relief. Removing the arm wrapped around the singer's shoulders, who pushed back a feeling of disappointment at the loss of contact, Evan moved into front of him before saying a grateful, "Thanks."

Shaking his head hastily is response, a light flush colouring his cheeks, Shuichi argued, "It's the least I could do to thank you for before."

Casting the young singer an amused look at the lame justification, Evan pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Blushing slightly, Shuichi glanced in the direction the woman had left, a light frown forming on his face, "Are you sure it's okay to let her go like that?"

"Yes," Evan answered once again without pause, placing the cigarette between his lips.

"But that's not right! You hurt her feelings…" Shuichi trailed off in uncertainty.

"You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeh," Shuichi faltered, fully aware of the abrupt change in subject but, deciding to respect the man's unspoken wish for privacy, continued, "I was wondering if you could come to my concert…" trailing off for a second time, courage failing him at the look of incredulity.

"A… concert?"

"Yes. It's on the 17th Zepp Tokyo," Shuichi offered.

"I don't know…" Evan eventually answered, ending with a mumbled, "Don't want to suffocate to death."

"Please," urged Shuichi, "You agreed to help with my song! You have to come!"

"It was only a cover…" Evan said, grimacing at the thought of being sandwiched between hundreds of sweaty (and _stinky!_) women, but seeing the forlorn look on his companions face made him reconsider his options, "We'll see," he finally responded, before placing a chaste kiss on Shuichi's cheek, "Anyway, thanks again." And with that, the raven-haired man stepped back inside, shutting the door as he went leaving a stunned Shuichi, with a hand pressed against his swiftly burning cheek, behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! I just want to say a quick THANK YOU to DreamingToThis (my very first reviewer!), Chiyoku Shibata and MoonLightMare. Here's the next chapter! Btw excuse the poor song lyrics! They're English translations of the original songs (there's actually a few different translations but they're all a bit shoddy…).

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own either Harry Potter or Gravitation. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Maki Murakami respectively. Please don't sue me. Thank you. (Same for chapter 1. Forgot to put one there lol oops!)

**

* * *

Chapter 2.**

The airport bustled with activity. Families reunited and friends caught up with joy. One such person stood to the side of all this however, taking in his surroundings and waiting. The shine of his pale blonde hair muffled by his black hat, his body leaning nonchalantly against the wall, his face showing none of the anticipation he held in his heart.

"_If someone told me a few years ago that I would be waiting eagerly for a **muggle friend**, I would have sent them to St. Mungos for therapy_," he thought wryly. Suddenly he felt someone watching him, glancing up his grey eyes met with familiar blue ones.

"…"

"…"

"DRACO!" the brown-haired man shouted, and without warning preceded to glomp the current president of NG senseless.

"Wait! Stop!" Draco yelled back, trying to untangle himself from the other man.

Suppressing his laughter as he watched the blonde's failed attempt to pry the brunette off, a second blonde stepped forward pulling the blue-eyed man back by the collar, "Since we're here incognito, we shouldn't be making such a big scene!" he pointed out.

"Oh right, this is Japan. Sorry Drake,"

"It's all right," Draco replied, heart warming a little at the old nickname, before turning to the other blonde, "You've done a good job, K-san. Having to put up with this guy all the way here, thank you," he said, barely containing his amusement at his friend's screech in indignation.

"That's a manager's job!" K said, waving away the thanks.

Nodding slightly to K, Draco faced the blue-eyed man once more smiling affectionately, "Well, it's been three years. Welcome back Ryuichi."

_

* * *

I've been charmed by your eyes from far away  
wake up and wait for me.  
Call out and break the night's barricade  
the crowd comes out of the reflection._

_There is no way out  
if you plan to endure the impact_

"Did you see that?" said Shuichi, "That was close to Ryuichi Sakuma, right?"

"You've been imitating his style since you were in high school," snorted Hiro.

"Well, Sakuma is like my god."

_Until it collapses  
a projected lie_

"Yeah, I remember you cried when Nittle Grasper disbanded a few years ago."

Smile as you become reborn 

"He's working in America now, isn't he?" Hiro asked thoughtfully.

_And paint your whole body  
see the world suddenly burning up miraculously_

"Right", he answered, "But that's to be expected of my Sakuma."

"He's not yours you know," Hiro retorted, the twitch of the corner of his mouth revealing his amusement.

As we met by chance 

Humming in a way that could have been agreement or disappointment, Shuichi's gaze flickered around the empty hall from his place on the stage, his soul humming joyfully in response of being able to perform in front of hundreds of people for the very first time, "Let's sing one more Grasper song…"

"What on Earth are you two doing!" a new voice interrupted in horror, "Why aren't you rehearsing! Your live concert is tomorrow!"

"It'll be alright Sakano. We already know our song really well. Plus anyway, don't you like Grasper too Sakano?"

"Eh? Of course I do!" Sakano replied vehemently, "The current president of NG and the former keyboardist for Nittle Grasper is Draco Malfoy! And he is a genius! I can still hear his magnificent performance in my head!"

"What are you doing here?" questioned the lead singer of ASK who abruptly appeared on the stage, "This place is reserved today for ASK's rehearsal."

"Yes that's true," responded Sakano, "However, someone should have mentioned to you that your opening act, Bad Luck, would also be rehearsing here today."

"Bad Luck? I haven't heard about this."

"That shouldn't be…"

"I suppose it's because the audience is going to be here to see ASK anyway, so the warm-up band isn't important."

"What!" Shuichi yelled in outrage.

But before he could throw a fit, Hiro cut in, "Well, we'll be sure to do our best for the crowd and so as not to embarrass you. But if you're worried that our opening performance will outshine yours, we'll slack off for you."

"Hiro!" Shuichi cried in delight at his best friend's comment.

"Ah, look here," eased Sakano, hoping to defuse the situation before it's too late, "If we start something here today, the concert will be…" But he never got to finish as all of a sudden, a bright red sports car crashed through the wall, skidding to a halt in front of them. A brunette, unfamiliar to everyone except Sakano, stepped out of it.

Staring at each of them as if they were pesky bugs, her brown eyes eventually locked onto the tufts of pink on Shuichi's head, "Shuichi Shindou, that's you right?"

"Aren't you that woman from before?" Shuichi queried, the identity of this woman slowly dawned on him.

"I have to talk to you. Come with me," she said, and without warning, dragged Shuichi by the collar towards her car. The others watched in morbid fascination, as he tried desperately to struggle free only to be thrown into the backseat.

"Wait a minute! Help me!" Shuichi pleaded one last time, before the door slammed in his face.

"Why would she be looking for Shindou?" wondered Sakano, as they watched the car speed back out the hole it made in the wall.

"Who was that?" asked Hiro, finally shaking himself out of his daze.

"Well," Sakano gulped, "actually, she's…"

* * *

"Welcome back, Hermione."

"I'm sorry for borrowing the whole place," she said after nodding her hello to the owner, making her way to the bar.

"No problem. You're always a good customer." Noticing Shuichi idly glancing around he asked, "Who's this?"

"Evan's new toy."

"Toy?" Shuichi questioned.

"What is he thinking, messing around with this kid?" She continued without taking no notice of him, "And a boy even…"

"Well sorry!" Shuichi bit back.

"I never said you did anything wrong," she said calmly. Sitting down, gesturing to Shuichi to do the same, she took a sip of the drink placed in front her before she speaking again, "The truth is, I need you to do me a favour."

"A favour?"

"Yes, I want you to reason with Evan. Of course I'm not asking you to do it for free. You'll be suitably compensated for your efforts."

"What? Wait a minute, what are you talking about?"

"NG is sponsoring your debut, correct? Wouldn't you like to solidify your support?"

The sound of the door opening saved Shuichi from babbling in confusion but the sight of NG's president only sent him into a deeper state of shock.

"You're late," Hermione snapped while the owner welcomed the other man.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I had to meet someone on the way. What did you want to talk about?"

"Draco Malfoy?" Shuichi suddenly spoke up.

"Shindou?" he blinked, only just noticing the young man's presence, "Ah, it's nice to see you again. Yesterday's meeting was interesting to say the least. I'm looking forward to your concert tomorrow."

"I'll do my best," Shuichi replied with vehemence.

Sparing the pink-haired singer a small smile, the blonde extended his hand. Eagerly, Shuichi reached out to take the proffered hand in his own, but another hand stretched forward and slapped Shuichi's hand soundly away from Draco's.

"Ouch!"

Ignoring the blonde's slight frown in displeasure, Hermione said, "Don't shake his hand as if you know him."

"What? Are you saying you know him better?"

"Of course. He's my husband," she replied primly.

"Your husband? But what about Evan?"

"If you can persuade him, then I'll even let you become friends with Draco. After all, without the proper support, how can you make it to the top?"

"Well, yes but…" Shuichi reluctantly agreed.

"You're his boyfriend aren't you? So you will go do as I say and convince my brother Evan that…"

* * *

"Are you having family problems?"

Giving the younger man leaning against his doorframe a brief look of confusion, Evan questioned, "Why do you ask?" before he went back to his typing.

"Well, your sister…"

"Who!" Evan interrupted, his voice rising a little while twisting slightly to give Shuichi his full attention.

"Your sister…" Shuichi repeated cautiously, uncertain of what he may have said wrong.

Green eyes narrowed, "And **who** said that?" he said coldly, sending shivers down Shuichi's spine.

"That woman from the other day… er… Hermione?" Shuichi replied, vaguely recalling what the president had called her.

Evan's eye twitched.

"That… BINT!" he screeched, all the glass around him shattering. Forgetting completely about the other person in the room, he screamed a string of profanities and derogative descriptions that cannot be mentioned here because of the rating, "I can't believe she #&$ dared to say that! She lost the right a long time ago!"

Taking a deep breath, he slowly calmed himself. His study was a mess. Glass littered the floor, from broken windows and his sparking monitor. "_Merlin_," he thought faintly, "_I'd forgotten how much damage I could do when I get angry…_"

"Shuichi?"

"Here," Shuichi answered, peaking into the room from the hallway where he had taken cover. He stared in shock at the pandemonium, it was as if a tornado had come and gone, "_How did this happen! Sure he had been screaming really loudly… but not to the point it would break glass!_"

"You're hurt!" he said, alarmed at the sight of the small trickles of blood trailing down from the various minor cuts on Evan's body. Evan had been standing too close to get away unharmed.

Sighing softly, "I'm fine."

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Shuichi rushed, ignoring Evan's denial.

To tired to argue, the raven-haired man mumbled, "Bathroom."

Taking off to where he remembered the bathroom to be and after a quick search, Shuichi pulled out the kit from one of the cupboards. Rushing back, he pulled an unresisting Evan gently into the living room, sitting them both on the couch. Picking an anaesthetic and a mixture of bandaids and bandages, Shuichi began to patch him up. Evan wincing every so often from the anaesthetic, they sat in comfortable silence. While Shuichi dabbed away the blood, his mind ran a hundred miles per hour. He was determined to reunite Evan's family, "_After all, the unconditional love that binds a family together is like no other._"

"So-" Shuichi began.

"She's not my sister," Evan's voice breaking Shuichi off.

"But-"

"The liar," Evan said, "She must be getting desperate. Probably heard from the Weasley matriarch again. Unfortunately for her, I'm not returning to England."

"Evan-"

"Yes?"

"Your family-"

"Shuichi, let's get this straight. They are **not** my family. Most of my blood relatives are dead," he snapped, ignoring Shuichi's gasp of surprise, "The remaining ones, well the hate between us is mutual so I don't consider them my family. And lastly, of those I consider my surrogate family **she** isn't one of them. Whatever she may have told you to make you believe otherwise were lies."

"…"

"Why are you here anyway?"

Shuichi didn't know how to answer. There were so many things to choose from yet none seemed appropriate. He was saved from answering, however.

"She offered to pay you didn't she?"

Shuichi froze, "What?"

"I said, how much did she offer to pay you? 1000 yen? 5000 yen? 10000 yen?" Evan arched an eyebrow, "She hasn't changed at all. Refusing to admit failure. Always believing she knew what was best for you. So did she?"

"No, that's…"

"Or did she promise a connection with Draco Malfoy? Is that it? That's why you came to talk to me right? Or maybe you just couldn't stand her nagging… She can drive a pack of orcs to suicide with her nagging…" he grinned wryly, tone bitter.

"NO!" Shuichi shouted, finding the ability to speak at last.

"You mean she actually didn't nag you?"

"No, I mean…"

"It's okay Shuichi. I don't care. She's butted into my life so much it doesn't faze me anymore anyway. Just… leave. And don't come back. I don't see how she thought you could make a difference anyway."

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. Once more he jumped in without thinking, this time however, he pressed his lips against Evan's. It was only a light kiss, his arms wrapped around the older man's tense shoulders, but to Shuichi it was eternity. An eternity that passed in a blink of an eye. But he had to let go. "_Evan doesn't want this_," his heart cried in anguish.

Leaning back into the couch, their eyes were still locked, "_Why doesn't he say anything!_" Shuichi searched but those green eyes told him nothing. Blurred emotions flashed but they were gone before he could catch them.

"Why then," Shuichi eventually spoke up, "Why did you kiss me? I know it was only one on the cheek and probably didn't mean anything to you but," he rambled, eyes cast down as tears started to well up in them, "**but it meant something to me!** Yes it's true Hermione did offer these things to me but I don't care about some reward! I wanted to know more about you and even if it wasn't much I thought I was helping you!"

"Helping me? Don't make me laugh. Nobody does anything without expecting something in return these days. Just go home Shindou, I don't need your help," Evan replied and walked back to his study, leaving Shuichi behind just like before.

Except that the tears streaking down his face were not of happiness.

* * *

That's it for now! Reviewing makes me happy! 


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own either Harry Potter or Gravitation. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Maki Murakami respectively. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

Chiyoku Shibata: thanks for reviewing again (yay!) most of the answers to your questions are in the note below (about half way down in bold) and yes magic will come into play though not until another a chapter or two (i think)

Also Thank You reviewer(s): Essenity

A.N. IMPORTANT (or semi-important) NOTES: I just noticed I didn't mention this is a crossover fic lol Anyway, if you haven't been able to tell (thought I doubt that) this is a Gravitation/Harry Potter crossover (its kinda pre-Anime!Gravitation and post-AU!HarryPotter). Also the Harry Potter characters are probably quite a bit OOC and a bit of Hermione/Ron/and characters yet to be named (i.e. I'm not even sure myself) bashing (sorta). Another thing, you may notice some parts seem a bit awkward. That's because I tried my best to stick to the script in most parts and also incorporate my ideas in at the same time (plus some of the translations were quite shoddy). **Lastly, about the similarities between this story and the original anime. At the moment, it's pretty similar but as you will see I will eventually move further and further away from the canon (after all Harry's and Yuki's stories and how they react to certain situations are different) until eventually the canon plot will be almost gone. So to begin there will be a few chunks thatarecompletely canon (I need to get Suguru to join Bad Luck first before I really start to do my damage) butthere'll also be other stuff...**I think that's all for now (if there was anything else I needed to say, I forgot...hehe oh well, I'll post whatever it is later) so, ENJOY!

**

* * *

Chapter 3. **

"I can't believe he refused my offer! What's wrong with him!" Hermione screeched as soon as Shuichi had left the bar.

"I think it's a good thing. It's been a while since I've had such good news," Draco said thoughtfully, "_Apart from Ryuichi coming home, that is._" But he didn't say that aloud. His wife, ever since the beginning, never got along with Ryuichi. Actually, that was an understatement. Draco didn't know why but she **hated** Ryuichi, and the feeling was reciprocated with passion.

"What! How can this be **good**!"

"Well," Draco grimaced, squashing the urge to block his ears with his fingers, "if you haven't noticed, it means that Shuichi's intentions, whatever they may be, are true. He's not in it for Evan's money, fame, whatever. And that's a good thing."

"Well, yes but," she spluttered, anger waning for a second then returning with a vengeance, "What kind of **idiot** would refuse an offer like that!"

"_She's reduced to insulting him_," Draco grinned mentally, "_I've won this argument… It's been a while since that's happened and it looks like she's losing her touch from lack of practice._" After growing up with his bastard of a father and a loving mother, Draco had vowed to cherish every moment with **his** wife and never argue with her. And that was exactly what he had done. He allowed Hermione reign over his life but there was one subject where he refused to back down and that was anything concerning Evan. He had spent less time with Ryuichi as per her wishes; he hadn't messed around with his keyboard in years as per her wishes but he wasn't about to hand over Evan's 'secret hideout' on a silver platter. Draco owed Evan too much and had gone through too much with him to betray him now. In the end, the couple had come to odds several times over the years because of this but eventually Hermione had learned to back off when the infamous Malfoy temper had finally reared its ugly head. "_Only for you Harry, only for you_," mouth twitching in amusement.

"What's so funny!" Hermione shrieked, noticing that Draco wasn't even listening to her anymore.

"Look Hermione, who cares if he rejected your offer? Evan needs someone like Shuichi, there's nothing else to it. As for him being an idiot, it's preferable to someone who's intelligent and much more prone to hurting Evan."

"Who cares if he rejected my offer? I do! Don't you want Evan and I to become friends again?" smirking inwardly as she used what she deemed to be her trump card but instead of the reluctant agreement and consequent bending to her will, his response was nothing she had predicted.

"**You fool**!" he screamed, the grip on his anger loosening, "Do you really think bribing someone, and no it doesn't matter who he is, bribing someone to convince Evan to forgive you will **work**! $#&! **I** wouldn't you forgive either and I love you!"

Lips pursed, Hermione looked ready to scream but before she could Draco said, "I'm **not** going to argue with you on this anymore, understood?" his tone dangerous leaving no room for disagreement while his heart ached when she didn't even acknowledge his love for her.

"Fine," she eventually huffed, setting herself back onto her stool.

"I've found out where Evan is living," she said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, I gathered," he replied tiredly. It seemed Hermione had decided the 'Harry issue' was up for debate just because she now knew where he lived. He needed to escape. Now. She was just going to nag and nag, he could feel it. So just as she opened her mouth, a look of determination in her eyes to make him spill everything he knew about Evan, he got up, "I'm leaving. Don't wait up for me," and nodded the owner goodbye.

"What! Where are you going!"

Growling slightly, he didn't answer knowing he would most likely kill her even if he just looked her way. He really did love her, but there was so much he could stand before blowing up. And at that moment, he was at his limit. Almost running to the door, he flung it open, strode out and slammed it shut. Leaning against it briefly, letting out a huge sigh of relief, he walked down a familiar path to visit an old friend.

* * *

Looking over the city from the veranda with the moon shining from above had always been one of his favourite pastimes. Yet today, the flickering city lights were dull and the moon seemed to share his misery as dark clouds gathered around it, blocking it from sight. 

"Hiro… wanting to do something for someone you like, is that a bad thing? Wanting to know more about someone you like, would that hurt them?" questioned Shuichi.

"Well," Hiro glanced up from where he sat, fixing the strings on his guitar, "sometimes you start thinking you are doing something for a person and end up realizing you're actually doing it for yourself. But the thought isn't bad in itself."

"Evan… he got angry."

"Evan's probably a very complicated person. But if you still like him, then you better do your best for tomorrow's live concert… not that you shouldn't have done that in the first place."

"I'm not even sure he's coming…"

* * *

Shuichi had left. The soft click of the front door told him so. Sighing softly, the removed the painting from its place on his study's wall revealing a small safe. Twisting the knob slowly, he unlocked it. The inside of it looked like an ordinary safe, filled with stacks of 100-yen notes. Evan of course, being the owner, knew other wise. With a press of a near-invisible switch, a second door opened just below the safe extending down to the floor. There he kept his most prized possessions: his Firebolt stood proudly, his invisibility cloak lay neatly folded on top of his photo album, a small cube box that held a quill made from the feather of his deceased owl Hedwig, another that held his parents wedding rings as well as the one from… 

"_Don't think about it!_" he turned away, pushing back the tears.

…and lastly a thin black box lay amongst them.

Picking it up, he flipped it open.

His wand.

Stroking it slightly, he felt the tingle of magic spread through his body. It had been years since he last held his wand and it would've been longer, if he hadn't lost his temper today. He didn't really need it. He had no trouble living as a muggle, "_Unlike Draco_," smiling at a memory long gone by…

_A tired Harry was finally home. A tired Harry who now had a well-developed hate for his real estate agent. And forms. While he loved his new home, filling out all those forms had sapped out most of the initial euphoria of buying a house. That and the constant nagging of his agent. Slipping off his shoes and dropping his bag on the ground, he glanced around but there was no sign of any of his roommates. Both of them had been purebloods so it had fallen to Harry to fix the muggle side of things of buying this house. Suddenly he remembered Neville was out looking for some plant or other, so he called out, "Draco? You here?"_

"_In the living room," a voice yelled back._

"_What are you doing?" Harry said as entered the living room._

"_Watching TV."_

"_Watching TV?"_

_And indeed, there was the blonde sitting silently in front of the almighty black box. Only there was one problem…_

"_Remember? When you left, you told me to try watching the TV. I don't see what got you so worked up about this anyway. It isn't very entertaining," Draco grumbled, shifting slightly in irritation. He had sat in front of the thing for so long and it had yet to do anything that may have been classified 'entertaining'. He seriously doubted Harry's sanity if Harry thought **this** was fun…_

"Er… Drake…? You need to turn it on…" 

After getting yelled at by Draco for a bit for not telling him how to use the TV and then a mad search for the missing remote, Evan pulled out the remote from somewhere beneath the couch (it had fallen off the coffee table) and they sat there huddled in front of the TV for several hours, Neville joining them once he got home. Evan now also knew better than to leave Draco without complete instructions of how to use a certain muggle appliance. An irritated Draco was not fun to deal with.

The three had parted in the end; they still kept in contact though. But now was not the time for reminiscing. His window was broken and it looked like it was about to rain. His computer was broken and it had the only copy of the first couple of chapters of his new book; he wasn't about to write it up again if he could help it.

Glancing outside, making sure no one was watching, he flicked his wrist and muttered a soft, "Reparo." The glass shards flew up forming a single pane before slotting itself back into the window frame. Moments later, the room looked as it once did. With more flicks of his wand, he healed himself, tugging off the bandages and bandaids as he went. When he was done, he placed his wand back into its box and into the safe, he closing up all his memories in the safe once more. And without another glance, he left the room.

* * *

"Evan?" 

"Draco? That you?" he heard the voice call out from the kitchen.

"Yeh," the blonde replied, slipping off his shoes before sitting on the couch, sagging in mild relief. He had escaped from Hermione. He wasn't looking forward to when they next met, "_Which would most likely be tonight since we **are** married after all_," he groaned, but for now he would relax in the comfort of the 'best mate's' home where there was TV, beer and absolutely no nagging (hopefully), "_Maybe I should just stay the night, Evan won't mind. I need at least a night to calm myself before seeing her again…_"

"What's wrong?" Evan asked, handing his friend a beer ("_Yay!_" Draco thought).

"She knows where you live."

"Yes, I had the **honour** of her presence in my home a couple of days ago."

"Hn…"

"So, was it nagging or shouting this time?"

"Both," he said before gulping down the rest of his beer.

Evan cringed, "Do you want another one?"

When the blonde nodded, Evan got up and headed back to the kitchen. Draco watched as his friend disappeared into the kitchen and then coming out with, what he supposed, was all the beer Evan has in the house. Nine cans… it wasn't enough…

"Are you going to stay the night?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. If I'm lucky, maybe she'll have run out of steam by then from complaining to everyone and everything about me."

"…"

"Has Shuichi been here yet?" Draco suddenly enquired with curiosity. He waited with bated breath for even the smallest smile to form on Evan's face yet all he got was a frown.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked this time.

"Yes he was here."

Draco held his breath once more, praying to the gods for good news.

"I told him to leave."

Draco sat in stunned silence. He couldn't hold it back anymore…

"You… WHAT!" he screeched.

"You know you sounded a lot like Granger just then…" Evan replied calmly.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Have you been taking lessons…?"

"WHY, EVAN, WHY! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"He was here because of Granger, need I say more?"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Well, Granger paid him to convince me didn't she?"

"HE REFUSED DAMN IT! HE REFUSED!"

"Hmm… Shuichi did say that but…"

"BUT WHAT!"

"I didn't believe him. After all why else would he come to see me?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU!"

"What in world are you going on about? We've only met twice before this. I couldn't have made an impression like that in two meetings…"

"…"

Draco's anger deflated. He should've known. In the end, it always came to this. If it wasn't the fact someone only wanted Evan for his money, looks and fame, it was because he couldn't believe why the other would like him anyway. "_Why can't you ever see yourself in a good light, Harry? You're a wonderful person, there's nothing **not** to like about you!_" he thought,"_#&$$# DURSLEYS!_" But the blonde couldn't say all this aloud; it always led to an argument over the most insignificant things, something he wanted to avoid at all costs. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring the raven-haired man out of his lack-of-self-esteem shell. Luckily for Draco however, there were other ways to persuade Evan to meet up with Shuichi again. His conscious vaguely mentioned he was balancing precariously on the line between helping a friend and manipulation, irking him greatly. His mind pointed out, though, that Shuichi may be the one to bring Evan out of his shell and if by chance, though it was quite unlikely, Shuichi happened to hurt Evan instead, Draco was not only taller than Shuichi (so he could punch the singer's lights out) but also held a lot of power than and over the younger man as well (so he could punch the singer's lights out **and** get away with it without getting sued and, consequently, be able to console Evan as well since he wouldn't be stuck in jail). That thought comforted him greatly.

"…ellooo? Draco, you still in there?

"Eh?"

"You just zoned out for a bit there."

"I did? Sorry about that."

"It's okay, but you seen to have a bit of drool dangling there…" he squinted, while pointing vaguely at Draco's mouth.

Draco spluttered, "I do **not** drool!"

"Sure, you don't," Evan replied with a grin but it faltered when he saw Draco looking at him weirdly, "What?"

"You… just **grinned**!"

Snorting, "It's a free country."

"No, it's… just… It's been a while."

"…Really?"

"Really. …Unless you make a habit of grinning randomly to yourself when I'm not around. You don't, do you?"

Evan only rolled his eyes in response.

"It's because of Shuichi, isn't it?"

This time, Evan glared.

"I mean, there can't be any other reason," Draco rambled, words tumbling out of his mouth as he suddenly came to realisation, "I joke with you whenever I come over, but all I get is like a twitch of your mouth or something."

_Evan likes Shuichi back._

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"What? Did I say that aloud?"

"No, but I don't doubt that's what you're thinking, and don't interrupt. Yes, I admit Shuichi's er…" Evan said, fumbling around for the right word to describe the energetic teen. He settled for, "interesting. But I'm not willing to be anything more than friends."

"That was what I meant anyway. Mind in the gutter I see, eh Evan?" the blonde said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shut up and drink your beer."

"Actually, I don't think I'll need it anymore. I feel like… singing!" Draco announced brightly.

"Then pass them here," Evan replied, suddenly feeling quite old and tired, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night…"

* * *

Reviewing makes me happy so please do! 

Press! Press!

V

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 4

...GASP YES I NOE I DONT BELIEVE IT EITHER! I HAVE UPDATED! (finally)

...and my excuses for not updating? laughs nervously hehe, well it was all a result of one thing after another. first, i had my hsc exams (the ones i need to do well in to get into uni) and then i ended up lazing around a bit (the after exam slump) and THEN you would never guess what had happened! u see, i had in fact finished bout 3/4 of chap4 during pre exam time (dont ask...) then my dad did something to our comp and deleted it! cries and it wasnt like it was in the bin or anything but gone PERMANENTLY! cries again _anyway_ so then i lost all motivation to continue... heh. but dont u worry cause seee points below i have the next chap here! its not as good as the first chapter five mourns loss of unrewritable chapter and unbetaed but hopefully u guys will like it. plus! since i had notes on what will happen in next chapters, hopefully i will write more soon! (as long as i dont get bogged down by uni exams instead) so yeh.. enjoy! (especially the beginningness of noncanonness, well its still a bit canon here but just u wait! i have a massive plot for u guys! woot!) oh and semi-Draco angsting-but-not-really!

and lastly i would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! it is because of you reviewers that i had pushed forward for this new chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own either Harry Potter or Gravitation. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Maki Murakami respectively. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Shuichi didn't know what was wrong with him but still he felt vastly opposite to what he should have felt after all…

Bad Luck's first performance had been a major success… _joy!_

They had managed to outshine ASK… _glee!_

He met **Ryuichi Sakuma**, who even sang his song… _bliss!_

Followed by a game-show turned concert watched by thousands on **television**… _happiness!_

And best of all… **He moved in with EVAN!** _Words failed to describe how ecstatic he had felt!_

…

…

…yet, strangely, none of these feelings had lasted which is why Monday morning found Shuichi in a slump.

Shuichi stopped singing.

"Sorry, I can't do this. Let's take a break…"

"Again?" Suguru spluttered.

"Now, now, now," consoled Sakano before turning to Shuichi, "Shindou are you feeling alright?"

"Not really."

"Did you have an argument with Evan or something?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi shook his head.

"Lack of sleep?"

Again, Shuichi shook his head, "It's more like I'm lacking the willpower."

"Shouldn't we just quit then?" said Suguru, "At this rate we can't practice anyway."

But before Sakano could reply K burst through the door, "Big news! Be happy! Bad Luck's live performance has been approved!"

Shuichi perked up, "What? For real?"

"Yes, but this time is different from the last. It will feature only Bad Luck!"

"When is it? And where?"

K raised two fingers in reply.

"V?" asked Shuichi in confusion.

"Two days from now at Ruido."

"What!"

"Two days from now!" Suguru cried, "That's suicide!"

Sakano paled. "Has this already been decided? Or do we still have a choice?"

"It's okay, it's been confirmed!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that…"

"Well then, it's no use worrying about what's already decided!" Shuichi shouted as he twirled in excitement, "I feel so full of energy! Now, stop standing around and sighing! Let's practice now!"

Suguru twitched.

* * *

Draco winced. 

He cringed as his neck cried in agony and his back croaked in pain and he couldn't blame them. After all, spending the sitting with the top half of his body sprawled partly across his wooden desk and the other part pressed against his keyboard was not the ideal position for sleeping.

Draco sighed.

Lifting himself slowly from the desk, he glanced around the room before sighing once more. His week had been hell and he still hadn't gone home yet. Instead he had found himself working almost to the next dawn before collapsing on the couch, finally allowing himself to slip into oblivion. An oblivion that was blissfully free of dreams and, more importantly, his nightmares. And all thanks working himself past the point of exhaustion. Out of reach of his nightmares and of Hermione. Bliss.

He didn't want to remember the fighting. He didn't want to think of the arguments to come. He didn't want to think about how his life had taken a sharp 180 degreeturn that had left him desperately trying to keep it from spinning out of control. Why was this happening? **Harry** had been so happy back then, even with the constant threat of Voldemort hanging over his shoulder while Hermione had such a deep resentment for him he thought he did not have a chance. Then **he** died and Harry fell to pieces yet at the same time, Hermione agreed to marry him. Now when Shuichi had pulled Evan from the sands of depression that he was afraid his best friend was going to sink into, his own life was shattering before him. Why was this happening? Why couldn't they both be happy? Did he have to sacrifice his own happiness to ensure that of his friends? Or maybe fate just enjoyed toying with him…

Well, whatever the reason, it was time he made a change in his schedule. Back groaning in protest, he stood up to get some breakfast before tackling the day before him. As much as he wished to, he knew he couldn't avoid Hermione forever. They were **_married_**, after all and he **_did_** love her.

Just not her nagging.

Draco sighed.

* * *

That night Hiro and Shuichi quietly walked home along the road where Shuichi first met Evan. 

"Okay, what's wrong," Hiro said suddenly breaking the unnerving silence that had settled between them. Usually the pink-haired individual would be blathering on and on about Evan.

"Well Hiro, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. It's been my dream to become a professional and I think things are going well, but being on T.V. and having a live concert like this…" Shuichi trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes…?"

"And things with Evan are going well too. So I guess I'm just wondering why everything is going so well."

Hiro raised an eyebrow in question. "…You mean you're worried because you are too happy?"

"Yes, that's right!"

Hiro clobbered him.

"I'm going to kill you, you idiot."

"Well, lookie at what we have here, boys," called a voice from behind them. Hiro and Shuichi froze.

"Hello, little girly," came another voice.

"What!" a feminine voice snapped.

Glancing at each other briefly, the two moved towards the voices. There, in a space enclosed by the foliage, was a red haired girl probably their age surrounded by three of the ugliest brutes they had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh ho ho! The white chick has spunk!" laughed one of them, no doubt the leader if not the leader in size.

The girl just glared icily in response.

"I like," leered the third, this one sniffling ever so often.

If the situation weren't so serious, Hiro and Shuichi would have marveled at how much this scene seemed to resemble those in the movies. Instead, they silently moved forward to help, careful not to rustle the bushes.

"If you wish to leave this place with your bones intact, I suggest you leave right now," the girl sneered venomously.

The three looked at her in confusion, _what the heck was the girl going on about?_

"Anyway, boys, looks like we'll be having company tonight!" the leader said while he moved to grab her, the 'boys' faces lighting up with glee in reply.

The redhead sighed.

And punched the leader in the face.

Hiro and Shuichi stopped dead at the sickening crunch and watched in shock as the lump of lard plummeted to the ground with a resounding thump. _Looks like we didn't need to help her after all_, they both thought numbly.

The two other thugs also gaped soundlessly at the sight of the little girl knock out their boss with one shot but they quickly shook themselves out of their stupor, "You little bitch!" one of them screamed, lunging at the girl.

However he was too slow as the girl swiftly stepped out of his way, colliding her elbow with the back of his head before he could regain his balance and soon the man's face had an up close and personal meeting with the ground. The last man standing gaped once more and with last look at the redhead, he fled screaming "DEMON-WOMAN!" in terror.

The girl just shrugged in indifference and left, taking no notice of the two flabbergasted men hidden in the bushes.

* * *

"And **where** have you been?" 

Draco had barely stepped through the doorway when the voice stopped him in his tracks. But the moment's hesitation was short as he regained his composure. After all, there was no reason for him to act that way; this was **his** house, **his** life. **He** was also the one in the right; there was no reason at all to be scared- no, **apprehensive** (he didn't doubt her nagging will kill him one day, but he'll be damned to let that happen today!).

"Out," he replied curtly, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Oh?" she said, quirking an eyebrow, watching him closely as he draped his coat on the coach, "It's been a week."

He made no comment, only sat down stiffly in chair opposite her, picking up the book he had been reading before.

"Out where, if I may ask?" she questioned when he failed to reply.

"At a friend's house," he answered gripping the book tightly between his fingers as he tried to read it. Tried to block out her voice.

She's barely said anything and I'm already getting a headache, he mentally sighed, I need a drink. 

He glanced discretely at the liquor cabinet. He knew it was bad for him, which is why he had agreed to drink only at parties and even then, only in small portions. However, he also knew that if he didn't get a drink soon, he was likely to do something… drastic. So set down his unread book and stalked over to the liquor cabinet, ignoring the disapproving look Hermione sent him once she figured out where he was headed.

"Oh?" she said again, this in mock surprise, "And would that friend be Evan?"

He ignored her in favour of pouring himself a glass, knocking it back immediately before pouring another, _And this one is to Shindou for achieving the impossible. For achieving where I failed. _He thought with slight bitterness but finally with relief,_ For bringing back my best friend._

"Are you even listening to me!" Hermione screeched suddenly, making him flinch involuntarily, "Why don't you listen to me anymore! Why won't you help me! You've changed Draco, I don't know who you are anymore!"

_What the hell!_ "Forgive me but you've completely lost me, no don't say anything!" Draco interjected with a raised hand when he saw her mouth open, no doubt to shout some more, "**I have done nothing wrong! **If fact, **I** should be the one asking the questions! Why can't you just Evan be! Why can't you let him heal and forgive you in his own time! Must you force him to do things he doesn't want to! **Why can't you accept that what you have done to him is beyond forgiving from a single sorry!** $#&! If anything, **you** are the one that's change! You can't seem to see reason anymore! NO, I don't want to hear it!" He finished, seeing Hermione ready to bite back again, he headed for the door. Anymore, and he'd do more than just hex her!

"Where are you going! Come back here right now! Do you hear me!" her jarring shrieks following him to the door. Pulling the door open as fast as he could without tearing it out of its hinges, he stepped out slamming the door closed. Bliss came in the form of vastly muffled shouts.

Draco sighed, _Why was all of this happening?

* * *

_

The door slammed open and there in the settling dust stood a pink haired figure.

"Taidaima!" Shuichi shouted.

Evan looked up from his computer and smiled.

* * *

weeeee finished! now go! press the review button winks u noe u want to!

and feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors! goes of to bully one of her friends into being her beta for next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own either Harry Potter or Gravitation. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Maki Murakami respectively. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

SUMMARY: What if where there was Yuki Eiri, there was instead Harry Potter? Driven from England by his nightmares, he finds sanctuary in Japan and a life of solitude writing novels. Until that fateful day, when he picks up a piece of paper floating towards him…

Hello again everyone!! First I want to say a big thank you to all those who reviewed. It is because of you that I have finally coughed up another chapter of this story. However progress is, as you can no doubt see, slow but I'll never stop chugging forward believe me! One day this story will have a complete tag attached to it… Also I noticed that I forget to mention last chap that underline meant it was in english as opposed to the jap these guys actually talk in… did that make sense? Hope so…

Underline – talking in English (as the original characters in the anime are Japanese)

_Italics_ – thoughts

* * *

Chapter 5.

A red-haired girl stood in front of a bookstore. She stood staring longingly through the glass. There, right in the middle, was a solitary book. One of the last in fact, boasting its popularity as it had been released just this morning to the needy public. Evan's new book. **Harry's** new book. Oh, she wanted it so much. But alas, what with the rush to escape the clutches of her **family** (_why didn't they understand??_), she did not have enough to purchase one.

A hand appeared and pulled the book from its place in the window. She jumped. …_What?_

"Ooooo, your so lucky! That was the last one!"

"I know, I know!" giggled a teenage girl to her friend as they exited the bookstore, book clutched lovingly to her chest, "I'm so glad. I would've died if I'd missed out!

"I told to you pre-order it!" the other girl tsked, "I got mine last week and it was so good!" she looked at the sky dreamily, "Evan's so good…"

"Yeah, Evan's such a…"

The red-haired girl hissed and stalked away. She didn't want to hear anymore. She was on a more important mission anyways. The girl smirked smugly to herself. After all, soon she shall be reunited with her one true love. Especially since now that she finally figured out how to a cast translation spell without informing her **family** of her whereabouts. She sighed happily. _Soon, Harry, soon…

* * *

_

Draco felt… lost.

He wasn't unhappy. No, far from it, he felt a vast amount of self-satisfaction but that didn't stop the lost feeling overwhelming him just minutes from leaving the apartment. His 'home' and in particular his 'wife'. He was… free even, yet he didn't know what to do with his new found freedom. It'd been years since he had ever felt this way. Ever since he married…

He supposed this kind of lost feeling should have been expected. He'd followed her every instruction and fulfilled her every wish, given up his career for her, given up his friends for her, and gave his entire life for her. And now that she was gone, he didn't know where to go next. _If only Blaise, Pansy, Theo and all the rest could see me now_, Draco mused darkly, _I bet they never expected me of all people, the so-called Prince of Slytherin, to be lost just because the **Griffindor** that's been ordering me around for the last several years is gone._ Heck, he himself would have sent anyone who suggested that to St. Mungos to be institutionalized several years ago.

But not now.

Now he was out on the streets, his feet cursing him at every step for all his wandering and carrying not a single cent to boot (to think, him, one of the wealthiest men in Japan, having absolutely no money on him! Outrageous!). Draco considered his options.

One: stay at Evan's house

This was a very bad idea as, considering the relationship between Evan and Hermione… well it was suffice to say, that going to Evan's house (not matter how much he wanted to) would only cause him more pain and more problems.

Two: stay at Noriko's house

This was futile as she had informed him about visiting some relatives and wouldn't be back until the next week.

Three: stay in his office at work

Not really an option unless he later changed his mind about committing mass homicide or finding a tall building to jump off.

Going back **there** was also not an option. Draco sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He didn't have anywhere to go. Apart from Evan's and Noriko's, there was no where else he felt comfortable going to except…

Draco paused, _Ryuichi, of course! How could I have forgotten? I suppose since he had been away for so long, I'd forgotten that I had a third refuge, a home away from home._ And with that, he turned and started heading toward the residence of his newly returned friend.

* * *

The door clicked open softly and Evan raised his head from his newspaper, a greeting already forming in his mouth. But it froze as he realised this wasn't his pink-haired friend that he was about to greet.

"The door was unlocked so I thought I'd just let myself in. Long time no see, mate," the man who entered said with a small smile.

Emerald eyes, however, narrowed in response, "Weasley."

The red-haired man's smile faltered, "Mione told me you lived here, so I thought I'd just-"

"Stop."

"Harry…-"

"I said, STOP!"

The other man froze.

"Weasley, why are you here? Wait, don't answer that. If you have anything **important** to say other than just coming here to annoy me, then say it. Otherwise, I suggest you leave now."

A face reddened to match its owner's hair, "Now see here Harry, I know that-"

"Do you have something else to say or not? And stop calling me Harry, there's no-one by that name here," Evan interjected sharply, the sight of the other man already grating on his nerves.

Ron Weasley bristled but continued nonetheless, "Yes. Ginny's left England to go look for you. We (_"Oh, great," Evan thought sarcastically, "There's more of them here."_) tracked her to this city but then lost her completely. We were wondering if you had seen her yet."

The raven-haired man grimaced, "No, thankfully she hasn't found me yet."

"Well, if you do-"

"I'll try to send her back to England or contact Granger to contact you, I know."

"Damnit Harry! This can't go on forever! Why can't you just forgive us?" the red-head cried in anguish, "It was one small mistake and we're sorry-"

"One small mistake?! You bloody betrayed me to Voldemort!"

Ron flinched.

"Oh get over it," Evan grumbled angrily, "He's dead and not coming back. And you know what? I wish you'd do the same."

The pained look on Ron's face grew and it sent a slight pang to Evan's heart, forcing him to turn away before he did something undeniably stupid like forgive the git. After all, they **were** best friends once upon a time…

"I understand," was the strangely quiet response of his former best friend, soft footsteps sounding his departure. Evan pondered, _that was unusual… Maybe he really understood the severity of his past actions after all those years?_

The contemplative expression on his face quickly turned into a scowl as the door behind him creaked out, "Weasley, I thought I made it clear I don't want you here?!"

"Ouch, being mistaken for a Weasley. I'm hurt Evan, really I am," came an expected sarcastic reply making Evan spin around in surprise.

"Well you share a similar obsession of black-haired, green-eyed novelists with them so I suppose it's plausible to make that mistake," a second man joked as he joined the first speaker in the doorway. The first speaker glared in response but Evan couldn't hold back his grin at the sight, "About time you two came to visit me!"

* * *

Ryuichi was worried.

Clutching Kuma-chan close to his chest, he silently watched his best friend sleep restlessly, black rings apparent around his eyes.

Ryuichi was very worried.

Sure Draco had the occasional spat with Hermione but they always worked things out in the end (to his silent relief but at the same time, his dismay), and sure he also sometimes forgot to sleep when he got extremely focused on his work (he was always such a workaholic, striving to better himself even when it wasn't necessary) but… not until the point he was like this… not until the point he collapsed!

Flashback

_K had rushed a moment ago (something about a new addition to his arsenal…) so, in this rare moment of being unsupervised, Ryuichi and Kuma-chan decided the best course of action would be to ransack the cookie jar. However, half-way to kitchen, a soft knock froze them in their tracks. Looking in confusion at his pink bunny, Ryuichi wondered who that might be at the door. They weren't expecting any visitors. Maybe K had forgotten his key? Or maybe, Ryuichi's eyes widened in excitement, maybe Drake was finally coming to visit him! (Ryuichi didn't blame Draco for his lack of visits, he knew it was all the fault of that wicked witch of the west!!) He eagerly ran over and pulled the door wide open, and (yay!) it was Draco!!!_

_However, something seemed a bit off about his best friend… but that didn't matter, his friend was here! "Drake! You're here!!"_

"_Ryuichi…," the blonder muttered, silver eyes shining with relief at the sight of the hyper singer… before they rolled back and Draco collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint._

"_Drake!!!"_

End Flashback

"Harry…" Draco murmured in his sleep.

Ryuichi looked over in confusion, _who's Harry_? He shook his head free of this thought though, who cares who this Harry is, not when Draco is in so much pain… Ryuichi stared sadly at his slumbering friend and wondered, _why didn't you come to me sooner?

* * *

_

hoped u liked it! if u did (and even if you didn't XD even if just to correct my spelling!) please review, and maybe ill write faster hint hint ;)


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own either Harry Potter or Gravitation. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Maki Murakami respectively. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

SUMMARY: What if where there was Yuki Eiri, there was instead Harry Potter? Driven from England by his nightmares, he finds sanctuary in Japan and a life of solitude writing novels. Until that fateful day, when he picks up a piece of paper floating towards him…

**_Italics&bold_** – dream sequence

_Italics_ – thoughts

Hellooooooooo :D first id like to thank everyone that reviewed, your words r the light that shines in my metaphoric hellhole!! XD anywayz yeh, here's the next chapter hope u enjoy it! Also I realised there isn't much support for my hpfe x-over so writing will stop for that for a while. My hphm will still get a bit of my leftover brain power though actually in fact I wrote a chap for that but when I read over it seemed very angsty... so a rewrite is in progress. On the other hand, the next chap of this fanfic shouldn't be too long (hopefully – pray for time for me to write -.-;; though its doubtful as I have exams coming up…) as ive already got the basic jotted down (had a random spurt of inspiration at 2am last week – several times) for quite a few chaps to come :D so… read and review to get me writing faster!! XD

* * *

Chapter 6.

_**Draco wasn't exactly sure where he was.**_

_**Soft, prickly grass caressed his arms and the back of his neck while a faint but familiar scent wafted around him. Blearily, he opened his eyes.**_

_**Greens eyes stared down at him unblinkingly.**_

"_**Harry?" Draco mummered, rubbing his eyes at he sat up. No, he wasn't seeing things. The little boy standing in front of him was indeed his best friend.**_

_**And, his eyes widening, the building behind him was indeed a burning Hogwarts.**_

"_**Drake?"**_

_**The blonde turned his gaze back to the little boy, watching the older man with slight confusion. Harry tilted his head to the side in question and pointed to his arm, "What's that?"**_

_**Draco's gaze this time turned in the direction Harry pointed and gasped in shock. The Dark Mark? But how?! And why?! He would never betray his best friends! "Harry, this is some sort of mistake I swear… Harry?" Draco's panicked voice suddenly laced with confusion as his gaze met empty air, "Harry?!" he cried frantically. Where did he go? Did someone take him?! Were there Death Eaters around and he just hadn't realised?!**_

"_**Oh don't worry about that boy," a soft voice soothed from behind him, "He's always getting into trouble, the little troublemaker," the voice said with affection, "He can take care of himself well enough."**_

_**Draco spun around with amazement; "…Mum?" was his tentative call.**_

"_**Ah, Draco darling, there you are. Come along now, we need to find your father Lucius," Narcissa Malfoy said before turning sharply and started to head back the way she came.**_

_**Draco's eyes darkened and he hissed with anger at the mention of his father. It was his fault that he didn't have a mother anymore! It was his fault he had been at odds at first with his now best friends, Harry and Neville. It was his fault that he and Hermione were at odds with each other…**_

_**Hermione…**_

_**Sorrow filled his heart at the thought of her. Maybe he had acted and spoken too harshly, after all, all she wanted was to be reunited with her former best friend right? Wasn't it in all their interests that Harry and Hermione became friends again…? The more he thought about it, the more depressed he became. When his mother had died, at the hands of her own husband no less, he'd sworn an oath. An oath that he would never allow something remotely similar happen again. An oath that he would treat his wife with unconditional love and never let it be said that he had treated her unduly… Had he broken his oath?**_

"_**Draco!"**_

_**The man in question jumped in surprise.**_

"_**Draco! Are you listening to me? I said we need to find your father before it's too late…" Narcissa droned on.**_

_**Draco sighed, as much as he hated his father, he could never deny his mother her requests, "Yes, mother," he sighed again, turning in her direction.**_

_**Instead he found a mirror.**_

_**And staring back at him was…**_

"_**NO!" Draco screamed, eyes flashing in horror, "NO! I'm NOT my father! I'm not!"**_

"_**Draco, what are you going on about? Of course, you're not your father."**_

_**The blonde, relishing the comfort that voice gave him, took a shaky step back before averting his eyes sharply away from the horrid image. Only for them to fall on one far more grotesque.**_

_**Blood poured from the eyes, ears and mouth of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco felt like he was going to vomit as he trailed the blood streaming down her body, the pool at the feet of her voluptuous dress growing by the second, "What's wrong darling?" she asked, words slightly muffled by the blood escaping pass her lips.**_

_**Draco couldn't make a move, a silent scream caught in his throat, watching in horror as her visage started to morph. Morphing into the image of one Hermione Malfoy, "Don't you want Evan and I to become friends again?" she inquired curiously. His throat unstuck.**_

_**Draco screamed.**_

And Ryuichi reached his breaking point, losing all his restraints and rushed up to pull the blonde into a hug, "Drake! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" he cried frantically, his heart clenching painfully at the pure agony reflecting in Draco's eyes.

"Ryu?" the shaking blonde rasped, eyes wide as they took in the vast change of surroundings.

"Yeah, it's me Drake. It was all a nightmare…"

"Oh," was the only way he could think of in reply. _Of course it was_, he thought to himself with grim amusement, _should've realised what with Hogwarts still standing. …and mother being alive…_ He placed his forehead forward into his open palm, shutting his eyes once more, willing away those last haunting images of his mother's …**passing** that threatened to rear its ugly head once more. But he could never leave his past behind despite always asking Evan to do the same…

"Here," a voice suddenly intoned, making him jump a little. He stared dumbly at the glass of water Ryuichi was offering before taking with a soft thank you. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realised the other man had left to get him some. Bringing it up to his lips, his gulped the cool liquid down with relish.

Ryuichi's brow furrowed as he watched his friend dry his parched throat, _should I ask him now? It's always a good idea to talk to someone about your problems, to get some things off your chest but… what if it just caused him more pain? I don't want to do that, I don't want to drive him away… It's been so long since we've spent some time together…_ Biting his lip with a small frown, he was certain he could guess what had happened to make Drake so upset anyway… While the blonde always had a sad smile at the mention of his friend Evan, only a fight with Hermione would tear him up like this. That… that… cow!!!

"Who's a cow?" a tired but amused Draco asked him.

"Oh! Um… er… K!" Ryuichi flushed a little in embarrassment, he hadn't meant to say that out aloud, "He said he would only be gone a little while but it's been a couple of hours and he still hasn't come back."

"Is that so?" eyes narrowing slightly, Draco thought he had distinctly asked K to look after Ryuichi as he would his guns. What if the brunette was attacked by lustful fans or rabid reporters? He was going to have a stern talking to the other blonde about this…

"Er… Drake?" Ryuichi tentatively interrupted his thoughts.

Refocusing on the singer, Draco was baffled to find the other chewing on his lip in uncertainty. What happened to that bubbly bright young man he was honoured to call his friend?

"What's wrong Ryu?"

The brunette seemed to perk up a little at the use of the nickname and started with a bit more confidence, "Well, about _Hermione_…"

**Hermione**. Draco's eyes widened again, how could he have forgotten so soon? Especially after that warning… "I'm sorry Ryuichi, I've got to go," he said, standing up swiftly, already making his way through the door before Ryuichi had time to react.

"What?" the once-genki singer sat up with slight shock, "Draco? Where are you going? …Draco…?" He hurriedly tried to follow the other man and heard a strange popping noise as he made his way through the living room but all that met him outside was an empty corridor, "Drake…"

* * *

"Mione…?" 

"Ron!" Hermione's frown quickly turned into an elated smile at the voice of her childhood friend though it dampened as she caught the gloomy look on his face, "Did you visit Harry?"

The red-head sighed, "Yes, but it didn't go too well…" _Understatement of the year!_

Hermione grimaced as she caught the unspoken words, "Oh don't worry Ron," the bushy-haired woman said, placing a comforting hand on his arm, "I'm sure Harry will see reason eventually. After all we've been through together, he'll one day certainly realise his grudge against us is a bit over the stop."

Ron gave her an incredulous look, which the other missed. His recent visit to Azkaban prison had brought him crashing back into reality concerning his former best friend. Even without the dementors harrowing presence in the background, he felt severely ill at the thought that **they**, Harry's best friends, had been instrumental in almost sending Harry to the prison **when there dementors were still there**! A Harry who was completely innocent…

He was very thankful Harry had escaped that fate. Even if he had to thank that ferret for it.

Whatever the case, it still didn't change the fact they had been **wrong** and now Harry **hated** them and it was exceptionally doubtful that he would **ever** forgive them. But nevertheless, he wasn't going to quash Hermione's optimism. He had never gotten over his crush on her and if had just one chance… Damn that blonde ferret! Though, speaking of which…

"So, where's Malfoy?"

Ron watched in slight awe, as Hermione's bad mood returned in an instant, an ugly scowl settling on her face as she gave a disgruntled huff, "Oh, don't get me started on him. The nerve!" And then preceded to glare angrily at something only she could see.

Ron raised his eyebrows in response. Maybe his chance had finally come…? He had been so devastated at her wedding though, for once, he used his brain and had enough sense not to show it. He didn't want to ruin, what was virtually, the happiest day of her life with his past regrets for not acting sooner.

"What's wrong Mione? Do you want me to go beat him up for you?" he said, trying not to sound too eager in wanting to do so.

The brunette still caught his hidden intent though and gave an amused grin before starting in on a tirade about her unreliable and uncooperative husband, taking comfort in the support of her best friend as he settled himself close to her on the couch…

* * *

"Taidama!!!" bounded in Shuichi, eager to see Evan again (and if he was lucky, he would bound 'too eagerly' and knock into Evan, causing both of them to fall to the ground… one on top of the other… heeheehee…). 

"Oh hello there!"

"Eh?" Shuichi paused, "Who are you? And where's Evan?" he said, looking in confusion at the sandy-haired man standing before him.

"Oh, Evan's gone to get some more food and alcohol since me and another are going to stay here for a couple of days," he answered with a wide grin, "You must be Evan's **roommate **(here he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which made the other blush in embarrassment – _if only!_ the singer thought) Shuichi! I'm an old friend of Evan's. The name's Seamus Finnigan!"

* * *

Ginevra Weasley scowled. 

Escaping the clutches of her family was difficult, finding Harry aka Evan Black aka Japan's most eligible bachelor and renowned novelist should have been without a doubt, the easy part!

But alas, as the old coot would say, it wasn't so. The man had removed himself from the public's grasp, no doubt to hinder the efforts of his more… **zealous** fans. Disgusting fools… Harry was hers and hers alone! How dare they sully his presence with their revolting 'company'? Disgusting ingrates!

Storming angrily down the footpath, she glared at everyone and **everything** that was unfortunate enough to catch her eye. She smirked to herself smugly at the flinches she caused.

And then something else caught her eye – blonde hair among a sea of black. Ginny grinned wildly, looked like her luck had changed, "Malfoy!"

The blonde in question froze and then groaned as he recognized that distinct screech. Unfortunately for Draco, it looked like his hadn't.

* * *

Solemn looks were etched on both their faces as they marched silently through the building, the shorter of the two leading the way and occasionally nodding in greeting to those he knew as they passed by. No one stopped them though, if not because of their serious expressions promising bad news, but because of whom the shorter of the two was.

Let it not be said that Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, was not known in Japan.

At least, not when the Japanese defense force was concerned.

"Ah, Potter-san," said the lady at the desk, taking note of their mood like everyone had as they approached her, "We weren't expecting you today."

"Misato-san," Evan greeted, "Is Kisaragi-san in? I'm afraid it's an urgent matter…"

"Kisaragi-sama is actually free at the moment but asked for no visitors today. However," she continued, giving Evan an amused look, "I have a feeling that even if he was in an important meeting that wouldn't stop you from entering. In that case," she said turning to the intercom after Evan gave an amused nod in return, "why don't you go right in."

Giving his companion a glance (rolling his eyes when he got a raised eyebrow), Evan led the other into the office of the head of the Japanese equivalent of the aurors.

"I would say good evening Potter-san and companion however I fear it is not under good circumstances that you have come to me today," Kisaragi said grimly as they entered his office, shaking both men's hands before motioning for them to sit before him, "What can I do to remedy such?"

"Kisaragi-san, unfortunately you are correct in assuming so," said Evan, equally grim-faced, "I believe you have met but heard little of my companion. He is the Britain-Japan Ambassador and what should have been a pleasant visit to Japan is now nothing of the sort as he's heard of some unsettling news regarding those escaped Death Eaters I have mentioned earlier plus some other surprising news…"

* * *

"Ow! Malfoy, let go of me this instant! Let go!" 

"I'm going to do nothing of the sort! But what I **am** going to do is hand you over to Hermione so she can call that brother of yours to haul you back to England **where you belong**!" grumbled the blonde as he struggled to pull the flailing red-head towards his apartment door, "The last thing Evan needs is **another** psychopathic stalker to add to the thousands he has in this bloody city."

Ginny glared at him in response, "You know where Evan lives don't you? Why don't you let me see him?! Better yet, why don't you reason with him to come back to England, his **true** home?! And his family!! I bet you're doing all this so everyone suffers and you're just laughing it up aren't you?! Despicable…"

Draco could only grit his teeth in anger as he fumbled with the keys, trying to open the door one handed, grinning slightly at his success as he pulled the youngest Weasley inside.

But he wished he hadn't as he froze in his tracks at the sight before him, smile slipping off his face.

Hermione and Weasley were snogging on the couch.

Hermione and **the Weasel** were staring up at them in shock.

"Well isn't this interesting?" sneered Ginny, grinning at the look on everyone's faces.

Especially Malfoy's.

* * *

Please read and review!! Still haven't revealed the other visitor XD choc cookies to those who can guess right!!


	8. An Interlude

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own either Harry Potter or Gravitation. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Maki Murakami respectively. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

SUMMARY: What if where there was Yuki Eiri, there was instead Harry Potter? Driven from England by his nightmares, he finds sanctuary in Japan and a life of solitude writing novels. Until that fateful day, when he picks up a piece of paper floating towards him…

_**Italics&bold**_ – dream sequence

_Italics_ – thoughts

Underline - english

* * *

**Of Past Misunderstandings – An Interlude.**

Seamus Finnigan was sooooooo pride of his widdle Harry.

He was on his way back to Gryffindor tower when he had heard about that incident between Harry and Ron. How Ron had begun insulting Malfoy in an attempt to show everyone how evil the "blonde ferret" was (_me thinks, someone needs some new insults instead of just recycling old material. But then again, I suppose if it ain't broke why fix it? Especially when one doesn't have the brain capacity to do so in the first place,_ the sandy-haired mused). How Malfoy just stood there glaring and 'took it like a man' so to speak. The platinum blonde wasn't about to let a **weasel** ruin his newfound friendship with one Harry Potter. A friendship that Harry obviously had no qualms vigorously defending, even if it was against his best friend, as evident by the lecture he gave the red-head in which he announced to the audience that Slytherins were **not** evil and could be better than friends than **certain** Gryffindors.

And then proceeded to turn Ron into a tomato because "it matched his face".

Seamus snickered at how, apparently, Snape then gave Harry 5 points for defending Malfoy, 10 points to Malfoy for "putting up with imbeciles" and then took away 50 from Gryffindor because Harry attacked another student. Harry had only rolled his eyes after that but a wicked grin was obviously threatening to break onto his face. Seamus sighed wistfully, Harry was just so… **cute**!

Now you may be wondering why he was all so eager to defend Slytherin rights along side Harry. While he admits a lot **may** or may not have to do with Harry's smexy body, it was because he had already known all to well that not all Slytherins were evil. He had been dating one of them after all. And while he and Blaise Zabini were no longer a couple, they were still friends and often met in the library to study together (you know, transfiguration, charms, potions, boys…). Secretly, of course…

_But not anymore!! _Seamus thought happily, _I'm gonna be right there beside Harry and making friends with Slytherins!! And then Harry will like me even more!! Hehehe…!!_

But all happy thoughts slipped from his mind as he took in the sight before him, freezing him in his tracks.

Par… Parvati… Parvati lying there on the cold stone floor. Eyes staring unblinking and unseeing. And glowing a shade of unmistakable green. An unforgivable green… Avada Kedavra.

Sharp blue eyes caught his as the blonde-haired woman standing above Parvati's unmoving body suddenly turned to him, making him reel in shock as he took an unsteady step back. More movement as she raised the wand in her hand, incantation already escaping her lips.

Seamus did the only thing he could possibly think of doing at a time like this.

…run like hell.

And he did, just barely dodging the sickly red beam of light that crackled viciously as it hit the wall behind him. He ran like hell towards Gryffindor tower, cursing his luck as not only was there no one in sight (_where is Filch or Mrs. Norris when you need them to play sacrifice?!_ Seamus thought angrily) but loud footsteps behind him told him that the killer wasn't about to let the witness get away so easily. After what seemed like an age (_I'm sooooo taking up quidditch or some form of sport/exercise after this!!_ He thought to himself, puffing loudly as his legs already began moaning at the strain he was putting on them), he finally reached the Fat Lady. Practically screaming out the password, he flung the portrait open, stumbled inside with relief (as surely the murderer wouldn't dare follow him into the lair of Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffs!) and yelled the first thing that came to mind, "OH MY GOD I ALMOST DIED!!" (though it came out more like "OH -puff- MY GOD -puff puff- I ALMOST -puff- DIED! -puff puff puff-)

Suffice to say, everyone looked at him weirdly. Seamus quickly gathered a large breath and started to explain, "I was on my way back when I saw…" For the second time that day, he froze at the sight of blonde-haired women, "YOU!" he suddenly screamed pointing his finger at the figure seated beside Harry, making everyone in the room jump.

Harry slowly stood, placating hands raised, "Seamus, what…?" But he didn't get to finish.

"Harry! Harry!!" the sandy blonde yelled, arms flailing wildly, "Get away from her! I saw her! I saw her with my own eyes! She killed Parvati!!"

Shocked silence followed for a few seconds.

"What?!" a loud screech suddenly erupted from the other blonde beside Harry, who hurriedly pulled Draco back before he could strangle Seamus with his bare hands, "How dare you say that about my mother?! I'll kill you!!"

"Draco!" the woman admonished while Seamus' eyes widened in surprise, _his… MOTHER?!_

Neville, ever the peace keeper, quickly stood as well (just in case, Draco managed to escape Harry's grip) and said, "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm Draco, whoever he saw just happened to have blonde hair as well and in his panic, thought it was her," then turning to Seamus he continued, "Seamus, it couldn't have been Mrs Malfoy. She's been sitting us the whole afternoon. We'd have known if she had left the tower."

_But I saw…_ Seamus stared incredulously at them, "But I…!"

"Have you been drinking again?" a new voice interrupted. Seamus flushed with embarrassment as he turned his eyes to that of his best friends hurt ones, _and not with __**me**__ but __**him**__ again no doubt_, were the words left unspoken.

"That's not-" he tried to explain but before he could, Dean interrupted him again.

"Or maybe you're on Ron's side too. And this was all an elaborate ruse to show 'how evil' Slytherins are," he sneered.

"What…? NO!!" Seamus shouted, _how could you say such a thing?_ He thought, looking a Dean in shock as a horrible feeling welled up in his chest.

**Betrayal**.

Turning to the others, he saw Malfoy glaring at him all the more (if that were possible), Harry giving him this heart-wrenching disappointed look and even Neville was frowning at him unhappily! _This isn't happening!_ He thought, shaken, _I haven't done anything wrong! I wasn't lying! I wasn't seeing things! …or was I?_ As he processed the fact that it was undeniable that she **didn't** kill Parvati. Not if she had been here all afternoon under Harry's watchful eye…

Slumping in defeat, Seamus' gaze once again caught Mrs Malfoy's ice blue one. And as he apologized, he couldn't help but wonder… He could have **sworn** he saw **understanding** and **pity** in her eyes…

And it had nothing to do with his supposed defection to Ron's side.

* * *

i will get the next chapter out eventually... i will! i swear it! XD 


	9. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own either Harry Potter or Gravitation. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Maki Murakami respectively. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

SUMMARY: What if where there was Yuki Eiri, there was instead Harry Potter? Driven from England by his nightmares, he finds sanctuary in Japan and a life of solitude writing novels. Until that fateful day, when he picks up an innocent piece of paper floating towards him…

_**Italics&bold**_ - dream sequence

_Italics_ - thoughts

Underline - english

A.N. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter of aPoP and straight off the press! (literally so there might be a few mistakes haha please correct me, i dont like seeming illiterate...) and this time with actual gravi stuff in it hehe yeh i noe ive been neglecting that department for a while but what can u do? -shrug- if thats how the plot goes, thats how the plot goes and nothing can stop it! but let me reassure u theres quite a bit of gravi stuff coming up though i suppose parts of this story just seem like an AU fic rather than a crossover... oopsies

also i realised how dracocentric this seemed - well... oopsies again? haha hadnt really meant for that to happen... its just did... hope peoples dont mind... (but i got to say, i really like torturing him for some reason...)

In any case, enjoy! (and pray my sudden run of inspiration doesnt dry up too fast this time...)

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

"Well isn't this interesting?" sneered Ginny, grinning at the look on everyone's faces.

Especially Malfoy's.

But strangely Draco only felt shock, and it wasn't even because of what he had just seen. No… in a way he had expected it all to come to this one day. He just hadn't wished to believe it. He wondered though what it was he was feeling at the moment. Was it anger? No, he hadn't lunged for his wand to hex the Weasel to oblivion yet. Sadness? No, he felt no tears down his face or despair clutching his heart tightly. …Relief? The blonde was shocked at that last feeling but he supposed it made a lot of sense. He hadn't broken his vow, Hermione did. And as such… he was… free…?

"Well… what are you looking at Malfoy?!" Ron spoke up bravely, ready to dodge behind to couch if the blonde started to throw Unforgivables, face turning more and more red.

Draco smiled eerily at him in reply making Ron and those around him shiver slightly.

"Nothing," came the whisper.

"What?" Hermione said, bewildered.

"Nothing," the blonde said a little louder this time, smiling all the while as he looked Hermione in the eye, "Nothing at all." Before turning around and leaving the way he came.

None of others followed.

"What was that about?" the only man left said, just as mystified as the woman beside him.

"Who cares," Ginny shrugged. She had always thought Malfoy was insane anyway.

"Ginny!!!" the red-haired man shouted, as he finally realised it was his sister standing in the doorway, "When did you get here? Please tell me you didn't see me and Hermione…" he said, trailing off as he stepped away from the brunette in embarrassment.

Both women rolled their eyes in response.

* * *

"Excuse for interrupting gentlemen but I have an urgent message for Potter-san. It's from our contact in England." 

Brows raised as the three men absorbed this information. It certainly wasn't usual for this to occur, especially since the fall of Voldemort and the decrease in Death Eater activity. Glancing at his friend and receiving an equally flummoxed look, Harry sighed mentally as this could only mean more bad news. Just great.

"What's the message Misato-san?" he spoke up, breaking the tense silence.

"It just asks for Harry Potter-san to return to England and get in touch with him immediately. And then it notes that this is an extremely urgent matter that required Potter-san's attention and is of a highly confidential manner such that the situation could not be revealed in this note."

"Thank you Misato-san." She nodded in reply before exiting, leaving the three men to ponder what exactly might have happened.

"Looks like things are starting to heat up again gentlemen," Kirisagi noted with a grimace.

* * *

"Wait up Tachi!" Ma shouted as he and Ken rushed to catch up with the angry Aizawa striding down the hallway, "You know… what you said wasn't right. Especially since it was in the middle of an interview!" 

"I don't care! They're the rude ones!" Aizawa griped angrily, pausing to glare at a Bad Luck poster tacked innocently to the wall. He was **this** (think microscopic) close to tearing it down and setting it one fire while cackling away with manic glee, "I can't believe she compared us to **them**! A screwed up, crappy band like that!"

"Well, we are contracted to the same company…"

"That's totally beside the point!" Aizawa objected fervently, "We're **ASK** for heaven's sake! We've been on the top of the charts several times already while they're just a bunch of backwater nobodies!"

"But…"

"But nothing!"

Before any else could say anything, Aizawa's phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered, wondering who in the world would call him at a time like this, "Oh, Kaoruko."

Ma and Ken looked at each other in confusion. Why would one of Tokyo's most coveted reporters be calling Aizawa? They had, after all, given her an interview only a few days ago…

Laughing at whatever Kaoruko, his eyes suddenly held a not-so-innocent glint and a smirk firmly settled on his face, "Oh, I see. Well, let me just say, I'm all ears.

This time his friends looked at each other wearily as they wondered what exactly that could mean…

* * *

Shuichi eyes grew wide as he absorbed what he was told and could only wonder at the nerves of steel Evan must possess to have overcome such a horrible past. 

Seamus nodded solemnly as he deciphered correctly what exactly was going through the singer's mind, "Yes, horrible indeed," he said, shivering as if just remembering the event gave him chills, "And it gets worse."

Shuichi choked, "There's more?!"

The sandy-haired man nodded once more, grimacing as he spoke, "for you see, the monster not only had one, not two, but **six** siblings! All with blinding red hair and each as grotesque and dangerous as the next! And that's not mentioning the **parents**!"

Shuichi gasped.

"And yes, this horrible family of monsters, known as The Weasleys, have not only tried to ruin Evan's life but were also taken to stalking him. And poor, innocent little eleven year old Evan, who had no clue of these dangers, unwittingly fell into their evil clutches."

Shuichi gasped again.

"The worst one, however, was definitely the youngest. Constantly hounding and stalking poor Evan to the point where she made him **think **that he actually liked her, she was actually first to sink her sharp claws into him when he least expected it. You see, as the only female other than the mother, she had to rely on her cunning at a young age to stay alive in a family like that. So after manipulating Evan but soon tiring of him, she threw him away to his enemies at the first sign she'd profit from it. And know that it's all backfired on her, she's been taken to stalking after him again and to make things worse, she's finally tracked him here all the way from England!"

"That's terrible!!! What are we going to do Seamus-san? We've got to save Evan!"

"What are we going to do indeed Finnagan?" a third voice unexpectedly intruded, "And my, have your story-telling skills progressed. Though I must say some of that wasn't too far from the truth."

"Malfoy-san!" "Malfoy!" two surprised voices shouted in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Seamus asked, puzzled, _And more importantly, are you actually talking to __**me**_? he then thought with no little shock.

Draco just hummed, trying not to let the sight of the former Gryffindor spoil his strangely good mood, "Nice to see you're still here Shindou. Where's Evan at?"

"Um… thanks?" Shuichi replied uncertainly to what **sounded** like a compliment, "And Seamus-san said Evan has gone buy stuff with another friend from England. Hopefully they'll be back soon," he finished, trying not to sound to eager. Though mostly eager because he really wanted to make sure Evan was all right and hadn't been captured by that awful monster Seamus-san had told him about (and possibly latch onto him and never let go), it was also because of the ensuing silence.

Silence so thick and tense that you could cut it with a knife.

Shuichi gulped at the intensifying **looks** that was being exchanged by the two men and tried to interrupt, "A… Ano…" but to no avail as both outright ignored him. He then wondered if he was going to get out of this in one piece, eyes darting around the room for somewhere suitable for him to take cover when the two came to blows while his mind prayed for help.

His saving grace came in the form of an angel. **His** angel.

"And what exactly are you two doing?" Evan looked at his two friends weirdly as he ambled into his apartment.

"Welcome home!" Shuichi cried happily and when Evan gave him **that** smile, he felt like he really was in heaven.

Draco turned to greet the green-eyed novelist as well but he froze as he caught sight of the person who walked in behind Evan. Ignoring Finnagan's "'bout time you guys got back," grey eyes locked with brown in recognition.

"Neville!"

* * *

Hope u liked it! and please review as they r so very tasty and help me think too!! (yeh, shameless i noe :P) 


	10. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own either Harry Potter or Gravitation. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Maki Murakami respectively. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

SUMMARY: What if where there was Yuki Eiri, there was instead Harry Potter? Driven from England by his nightmares, he finds sanctuary in Japan and a life of solitude writing novels. Until that fateful day, when he picks up an innocent piece of paper floating towards him…

_**Italics&bold**_ - dream sequence

_Italics_ – thoughts

Underline – English

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: After this chapter, this story will go on hold (well I might write another interlude to explain the end of this chapter...). The reasons? 1. I realised how much this story seemed like a post-war fic rather than a proper crossover 2. I want to fix that but have no idea how to go about it 3. a major loss in inspiration for this fic and thus 4. would rather work on my other ones... sorry everyone! But yeah... its become very non-crossoverish which makes me very annoyed at myself... unless you guys don't mind and want me to continue it anyway? o.o**

But in any case, thank you to all those that reviewed! It is because of you that I finished this chapter at all! It is longer than the others though I must warn that it hasn't been properly edited...

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

"Neville!"

The brunette laughed at the stunned look on Draco's face, "Yes, it's me. It's good to see you too Draco."

"What are you doing here?"

"What, no hello?" Neville pouted, placing his hand over his chest in feigned hurt.

"You didn't answer my question."

Neville rolled his eyes, "What? Can't a guy visit his friends after they so callously dumped everything on him to fix up and then just up and left for another country?" he mused, grinning especially at Evan who flushed a slight red in embarrassment as he mock-glared at him.

Draco continued to stare at him in shock however, making Neville wonder if he'd lost a few screws these past years especially without such a loving, caring, **sane** (and thus, rules Evan out) friend like himself by his side, "Erm… Draco? I think this is where you come over here and give me a manly hug."

The others sniggered while Draco rolled his eyes as he move forward to give the Gryiffindor a 'manly' hug.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Harry piped up, "Neville, I'd like you to meet my friend, Shuichi Shindou. Shuichi, this is Neville and is also another of my old school friends," he said, switching effortlessly from English to Japanese for Shuichi's sake.

The brunette had just noticed the small pink-haired individual who had been trying (and failing miserably) to follow their conversation. He noted how Shuichi seemed to look at Evan with such a mesmerized gaze yet the latter seemed to think nothing of it despite his ingrained annoyance with all of his fans which Neville was sure was something that his raven-haired friend still had. Yet, instead Evan gave the singer a fond look as he gently pushed the other forward. Neville, while happy it seemed Evan had finally found someone, wondered vaguely if he had walked into an alternate universe.

He jumped a little as a hand started waving in front of his face and glared at the smirking face behind it, "Oh good, you're still with us. Don't go all senile on us now Nevi-kun."

Neville made a mental note to get Seamus back for that when he least expected it, when he realised he had completely zoned out the others. Especially poor little Shuichi who look at him uncertainly, hand still raised for it to be shook. Swiftly he took the offered hand giving it a hearty shake while he imparted what little knowledge he had of the Japanese language as a sign of an apology, "Ah… Coin… um…ni… chi-wah?" the syllables stumbling out awkwardly, face heating up as the others laughed at his attempt and even the strangely nervous Shuichi cracked a wide smile.

"Oh Merlin, I knew you didn't speak fluent Japanese but that takes the cauldron cake, Mr. I-Know-More-Languages-Than-I-Have-Fingers!" the now-number-one-on-Neville's-hit-list-Seamus-Finnagan cackled.

Neville glowered, "Well, unlike **some** people, I hadn't really had a chance to sit down and properly learn it. Anyway, if we're to catch the next Portkey we better leave now."

"Oh? Neville, you're coming with me? Thought you would've wanted to catch up with Draco."

"What? And risk the possibility that you may go gallivanting off to save the world again with that hero complex of yours?"

Neville grinned cheekily as he ducked Harry's attempt to knock off his head while the other three looked at them in confusion, "What in the world are you two going on about? Are you going somewhere?"

Harry paused in the middle of trying to strangle his former roommate, "Oh that's right. A few minutes ago I received a message from our contact in England about some urgent matter that needed me immediately."

Draco sighed and asked whatever God that was out there for patience, "Really, only you two would forget to mention something that important," both Neville and Evan looked sheepish, "In any case, I'll come with you."

At that declaration, everyone looked at Draco taken aback (well, except for Shuichi who had long given up trying to understand what was going on and had settled on the couch just watching the byplay between the old friends).

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Evan looked at the blonde suspiciously as did Neville and Seamus.

"What? Aren't I allowed to keep an eye on my friends?" he asked, looking at his friends weirdly, wondering why they were so shocked.

Two of the three men sweat-dropped at this and quickly backed away from this line of questioning. After all, how could one tell someone that yes, this was exceptionally weird behaviour because he had spent the last few years at the beck and call of his wife and had ne'er strayed far from her? No, the two wished to stay in one piece thank you very much! Not Evan however, as he was never one to backed down from Draco, not to mention perfectly capable of defending himself from the overprotective and irate Slytherin that was sure to result.

"…What about Granger?" he asked, watching the blonde closely.

"What about her?" Draco replied with suddenly neutral look on his face. To say the other three men were bewildered at this behaviour was an understatement.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Malfoy?!"

Draco paid Seamus no heed however as he turned and made for the door, "Come on or we'll miss the Portkey."

"Wait," Evan said as he shook himself out of his stupor, "I haven't told Shuichi yet."

Hearing his name, Shuichi perked up wondering what was happening.

"Shuichi, I'm afraid I'm going to be gone for a couple of days," Evan had to use all his will power not to crumble at the stricken look on the singer's face, "I'll try to get back as soon as I can. In the mean time, take care of yourself okay? There should be enough food to last you and I bought a dozen packs of that Pocky stuff you like. They're in the top left cupboard. Oh, and remember not to let the stove going without someone watching it. And here, you can contact me on this number if you need me."

Shuichi nodded solemnly as he spoke, looking as if it were the end of the world. Seeing him like this, Evan's resolve finally crumbled and he stepped forward to give the teen a hug goodbye. He could just **feel** the smirking behind him.

He flipped Seamus one over his shoulder when the latter said in a stage whisper, "Riiiiight, only a friend."

The others only sniggered in response.

"I'll see you later Shuichi."

"Bye Evan!"

Seeing them done with their goodbyes, Draco turned to leave again only to run in Ryuichi as soon as he stepped out of the door.

"Ryuichi?"

"Drake! I found you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Evan snorted, "Why is it that **you **are allowed to say that and I'm not?"

"Because I'm not a self-sacrificing Gryffindor with a Hero complex," Draco smirked in the others direction.

Evan stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"Nice comeback."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

During this Ryuichi looked at his friend uncertainly. The blonde **did** seem fine at the moment but what if he was only trying to appear strong like he was apt to? Clutching Kuma-chan tightly, he wondered if Draco was ever going to be truly fine.

Seeing the turmoil that was no doubt caused by him in Ryuichi's eyes, the Slytherin gave him a gentle look not to dissimilar to ones that Evan would give to Shuichi and quickly moved forward to reassure his friend.

_Not that he would realise_, Neville thought with a sad smile that made Seamus look quizzically at him, _Draco always said that Evan was dense when it came to love, but he's always failed to realise the same could be applied to him…_

* * *

"You were to one to let him escape?"

"It wasn't my fault! There was-"

"Crucio!" The lithe figure smirked darkly as the man writhed in pain, screaming for mercy but the initial euphoria soon disappeared, "Get him out of my sight!" Dark eyes drunk in the sight of the closest two bystanders scramble forward to comply with the order, "Yaxley!"

Yaxley swiftly stepped forward and knelt in a submissive manner. After that small show, he wasn't willing to risk next recipient of an unfriendly spell, "I have obtained the information you have asked for. It seems our escapee has fallen into the hands of our enemy and is currently under close surveillance in the Department of Law Enforcement. Furthermore, it seems they have called in someone by the Evan J. Black from Japan."

"Evan J. Black? Doesn't sound very Japanese…" the figure pondered this silently as the few remaining Death Eaters who had managed to escape the law started having seconds thoughts. Did they really want to trade one megalomaniac leader for another? But then again… it was either this or **Azkaban**.

"Potter."

Perplexed looks were all that the figure received, "Evan J. Black is Harry Potter. Black from precious godfather, J no doubt standing for James his father and Evan… Potter's mudblood mother's surname was Evans. It's outrageously simple yet many would miss it as the mudblood's surname isn't particularly common knowledge and many still believe Black to be the Potter's traitor and wouldn't think Potter would ever choose something like that for his surname, golden boy that he is," the individual smirked again, "thing's are going to be easier than I thought so listen closely as this is exactly what we're going to do…"

* * *

"…andtheywerelikehisfriendsfromagesagoandprobablyevenlongerthanuswellthenagainEvanisolderthanussoitwouldbelongerthanusiftheywerefriendsfromschoolaswellandanywaytheyseemedverynicebuttheyweretalkinginEnglishIthinksoIcouldn'treallyunderstanddidItellyouEvanhasasexyEnglishaccent?hahayoudidn'thearmesaythatbutanywayahhhhhwhatifImadeabadimpression?Whatiftheydon'tlikeme?WillEvangetridofmeiftheydon't?Ohno!WhatamIgonnadoHirobutthenagaintheydidseemniceblahblahblah…"

Hiro rubbed his aching temple as his best friend rambled on about something or other Evan-related. Usually this wasn't much of a bother as he was used to it however today it seemed Shuichi was taking it to the next level. For the first time in a long time, he had a hard time picking out exactly what the singer was going on about but from the sounds of things, something had happened that made the once genki teen into a ball of nervous energy. He needed to interrupt soon, or it'll just go on forever…

"Shui-" Hiro tried to no avail as his best friend rambled on, "Damn it! **Shuichi!**" The guitarist's ears thanked him as Shuichi seemed to be shocked into silence, "Listen to me closely. Meet me at our usual place in the park so we can work off some of that excess energy and then you can explain to me what's going on, okay?"

Getting an affirmative, he said goodbye and hung up, relishing in the peace that followed. As he grabbed his coat and left his apartment, Hiro mused with relief that at least Shuichi sounded happy.

And if Shuichi was happy then he was happy.

* * *

As usual, Draco stepped out of the Floo with the elegance as expected of the Malfoy heir. However, all this was for naught as one Evan J. Black (aka the Boy-Who-Is-Extremely-Bad-With-Any-Type-Of-Magical-Transport-Other-Than-Brooms-And-Hippogryffs) stumbled out of the same Floo and collided with him, knocking both to the ground.

"Damn it Potter! Get off me!"

Harry grumbled, "I offered to go first but you just had to insist going ahead of me." He quickly stood up and offered a hand to his disgruntled friend but soon it was obvious that he shouldn't have bothered as Neville came flying through next, knocking the other two back onto the ground.

Draco wondered what he did to deserve being saddled with the two worst Floo users in the world.

"Oops! Sorry guys, guess I should've waited a bit longer before coming though but I had thought you would've moved away from the Floo by now…"

"Ah… well you see I kinda knocked into Draco and yeh… haha…"

Draco reminded himself firmly that these two **were** in fact his best friends and so strangling them would be exceedingly counterproductive and thus he resigned himself to shouting their heads off. But before he could do so a soft, tinkling laugh cut in. One that was very familiar.

Three heads looked up in surprise from the ground as one at the origin the sound.

"M… Mother?" Draco called out tentatively, eyes wide at the sight of the blonde woman standing nearby.

The woman nodded softly and smiled, "It's nice to see you buys haven't changed at all."

Realising they were still in a pile, the three men quickly untangled themselves and stood, unconsciously tidying themselves up under the gaze of the former Malfoy matriarch. They continued to stare at the woman, still in shock and disbelieving.

Narcissa Malfoy just smiled at them understandingly and stretched out her arms towards her son welcomingly.

Draco blinked and without thinking, stepped forward and grasped his mother in a tight hug showing exactly how much he had missed her. The other two stiffened however, eyes turning suspicious and bodies tense. For the thought-dead Mrs. Malfoy to suddenly turn up… they knew all two well how appearances could be deceiving.

But Draco wasn't deterred, "this must be why they called us here," he spoke softly, hoping to the heavens that he was right as he reluctantly pulled himself away to look at his uncertain friends.

Evan and Neville looked sadly at Draco. As much as they wished that this were the real Mrs. Malfay (she had lessened some of the ache both felt when they thought of their parents), it was nothing more than that – wishful thinking. There wasn't any reason for Lucius Malfoy to have spared his wife. She was only the means for him to get an heir and she had failed in the important task he had given her, that is, to raise Draco to serve the Dark Lord.

Draco looked at them, willing them to believe her. To believe **him**. He was sure this was his mother. It just had to be his mother…

They were still reluctant to accept her though, "What did I give Draco for his 18th birthday?" Evan asked, watching the woman carefully.

Narcissa smiled and said, "A pink dragon soft toy."

At this, Draco looked triumphantly at his flabbergasted friends. This had to be Mrs. Malfoy after all. For you see, only the four of them had ever been privy to this piece of information. It was Draco's best kept and most precious secret. As much as he pretended to be annoyed at Evan at this choice of present (especially the colour…), he had never had a toy such as this (Lucius had forbidden anything of the sort) and relished the thought his friend had put into it. All his other friends gave him gifts that meant nothing, assured that the ridiculous amount of money they had spent on it would be thought enough.

"Well, aren't you boys going to give me a hug too?"

Evan and Neville happily complied.

But as they joined together in a group hug, Evan couldn't help but feel there was something exceedingly **wrong** with Mrs. Malfoy…

* * *

He wasn't sure exactly how he had managed it, but Shuichi Shindou was most certainly and definitely **lost**. And too think! This was not only the city of his birth but where he had spent practically his whole life in! Inconceivable! He supposed it was somewhere between running for his bloody life and the threat of screaming fans that Shuichi had lost track of where he was, opting instead for the life-saving run-like-hell-and-take-cover frame of mind. Shuichi grumbled, huffing a little and trying to catch his breath, "well, at least I've lost them…"

Unfortunately for Shuichi, that was the exact moment his squealing fans made themselves known to him.

"Squee!! Shindou-sama!! Please, can I have an autograph?!"

"Aiii!! Shindou-sama!! Please sign my T-shirt!!"

"Shindou-sama, Shindou-sama!! Please sign **ME!!**"

_Oh my God…_ thought a thoroughly horrified Shuichi, grimacing in particular at that last one. As if he would ever **touch** (Shuichi shuddered) one of **them** especially in the way he was certain the last girl was thinking of. In fact, there was only one person he would ever want to touch **that** way (-cough-hisemeraldeyedgod-cough-evan-cough-) and it was definitely not one of them!!

Shuichi gingerly peeked out from behind his hiding spot, hoping desperately for a chance to get away. However, it seemed Fate was not on his side.

_Understatement of the year_, the pink-haired singer thought when he peeked out only to find himself in the direct gaze of one of his fans. The two froze, one in surprise and the other in mortification.

"Where did he go?" another one of the fans wondered out loud, voicing the question many of them had running through their heads (you **don't** want to know what the last few were thinking -.-;). The query seemed to break the girl who was staring at Shuichi out of her trance and suddenly she was vigorously flailing her arms around and pointing in his direction, "He's over there!! Don't let him get away girls!!"

Shuichi felt like crying as he tore down the street in an attempt to get away, almost knocking down several people in his wake. He sprinted as fast as he could, trying to ignore the increasing pain in his poor legs and he ducked and dodged beneath and around the bystanders. He risked a glance over his shoulder, however a moment later he wished he hadn't: the fans had given no consolation to the innocent bystanders and ran over them like a horde of angry bulls. Or a tank. Both fit the scenario remarkably well.

Alas, in his moment of awe (the bad kind) at scene, Fate decided to throw another screwball at him: this time in the form of a conveniently (inconvenient in Shuichi's case) placed school bag and thus tripped. The world seemed to move strangely in slow motion for Shuichi for the next few seconds as the hard and unforgiving ground drew closer and closer. However, for the following baffling few seconds, the world appeared to slide to the right and just as suddenly, he felt the warmth of another body and a voice urging him to be silent.

The fans stampeded right past them. Shuichi was saved.

So filled with happiness that he made to whoop with glee before realising milliseconds later that doing so would no doubt inform the fans of his location and as such, was a **very bad idea**. Instead, as soon as a shrill "Wo-!" started to escape, he hurriedly covered his own mouth to muffle the rest of the sound. His savior gave him a very odd look indeed.

"Thank you for saving me," Shuichi said quietly as soon as he got his own mouth in control.

"No problem, I know exactly how you feel. As advice from your sempai, I suggested you were a cap or something to cover that red-alert hair of yours. The fans here can get a bit crazy in mobs, though, personally, I've had a lot more chase me at one time."

Shuichi looked at the dark-haired man in confusion. Sempai? And with his recent no. 1 hit, there were only two people Shuichi could think of that would have more fans chaser them than himself. The first, this man was definitely not, as he was certain Ryuichi Sakuma-sama had not dyed his hair black. The second was a closer resemblance as both this man and Evan had black hair but that's where the resemblance stopped.

"You're not Evan," Shuichi said heatedly, how dare the man think he could even **compare** with the other man? Outrageous!

"Evan? Oh, you mean Evan Black that author? Why can't I be him?"

"For one thing, he would never wear those tacky sunglasses you have on!"

"Ehh??? Tacky sunglasses??? **My sunglasses are not tacky you little brat**!!" the man shouted indignantly.

"Overthere! There he is! Shindou-samaaaa!!" a woman interrupted. Shuichi and the black-haired man froze, _this isn't good…_ running through their minds at the same time.

"Hey isn't that Taki for ASK?! Aiii!! This is our lucky day girls!!" another woman added.

Taki and Shuichi stared in horror as one at the mob drawer ever near, insane grins on each and every face.

_Run._

* * *

"Pot- er… Black, Longbottom and Finnagan! Glad you could make it!"

Harry, Neville and Seamus glanced up from their conversation in time to see a puffing Justin Finch-Fletchley running towards them. Skidding to a stop before the three men, they waited as the blonde tried to catch his breath.

"Finch-Fletchley?" Seamus looked at the blonde in confusion, "What are you doing here? I thought you had signed up to work as a Healer at St. Mungos? What are you doing here at the Ministry?"

"Yeh, I did. But you see, the reason Black was asked to come here, it concerns someone who's currently occupying a bed at St. Mungos and as Ernie needed to finish his initial report on what happened, I volunteered to come meet Black and bring him to him. Hadn't expected to see you guys as well but the more the more the merrier," the blonde smiled brightly at them, "Though I'm surprised Malfoy isn't here, thought he would've wanted to come even if it were only to make sure Black- or should I say, trouble didn't come and find Black."

Evan rolled his eyes as his companions laughed at his expense, "Draco's just spending some time catching up with his mum, by the way, was that the reason Ernie asked for me?"

"Oh, he's catching up… with his… m-mum," Justin stuttered to a halt, eyes wide and face rapidly turning pale, "W-What?! What do you mean spending time with his mum… she's at… unless… Oh no!!" and with that, he rushed off towards the way the three men came.

Harry, Neville and Seamus stared in confused shock for a second before hurrying after the blonde, _what the hell?_ running through their minds. Harry, the first one to reach him, glanced curiously into the Floo room and vaguely wondered where Draco and his mother had gone.

"Oh no! **Oh no!** Holy crap! What are we going to do?!" Justin suddenly shouted, "He's gone… she's gone… they're gone!!"

"What in the world are you going on about?"

"Harry…" Justin turned solemnly to his former classmate, "You need to know… The reason we called you is that… well… Malfoy's mum… she wasn't Malfoy's mum… she was Malfoy's dad…"

"Are you on drugs?" Seamus cut in incredulously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Justin took a deep breath to calm himself, "Narcissa Black, soon after her marriage to Lucius Malfoy, turned on her husband because he didn't wish to serve the Dark Lord. With the help of her family, they forced him into the guise of Narcissa using Polyjuice and the Imperius curse while Narcissa herself took on the form of Lucius, allying him to You-Know-Who and taking his place in the Ministry. We know this because we recently discovered Lucius' **live** body in cleaning up one of the more obscure residences that the Black's owned. That Lucius is now at St. Mungos and under the constant watch of aurors so that means the Narcissa you saw is…"

"WHAAAT?!"

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: After this chapter, this story will go on hold (well I might write another interlude to explain the end of this chapter...). The reasons? 1. I realised how much this story seemed like a post-war fic rather than a proper crossover 2. I want to fix that but have no idea how to go about it 3. a major loss in inspiration for this fic and thus 4. would rather work on my other ones... sorry everyone! But yeah... its become very non-crossoverish which makes me very annoyed at myself... unless you guys don't mind and want me to continue it anyway? o.o**


End file.
